La belle et la bête
by La chose
Summary: Une histoire de la belle et la bête où la belle est Hermione et la bête Drago. Tout commence en même temps que la vérité… Spoilers tome 7! Prendre note que je ne tiens pas en compte le dernier chapitre du dernier tôme.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : La chose ou Nat666

**Titre **: La belle et la bête

**Résum** : Une histoire de la belle et la bête où la belle est Hermione et la bête Drago. Tout commence en même temps que la vérité…

**Genre** : Drama, romance

**Rating** : G

**Disclamers **: Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi et une partie de l'histoire appartient à Dominique Demers et J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je me suis beaucoup inspiré pour cette fic du livre : Là où la mer commence, de Dominique Demers. Je le conseil à tous et à toutes! Après quoi je me suis inspirée aussi du film de Disney : La belle et la bête. ^^ À vous de découvrir les similarités.

**Prologue**

_Là où la vérité commence_

Voldemort… N'ayons plus peur de mentionner son nom, est maintenant mort… Complètement éteint. Le survivant est louangé, mais plusieurs familles détruites. Fred Weasley… Nymphadora Tonks… Remus Lupin… Severus Rogue… Sans oublier les autres familles meurtries. Sans même oublier les familles où les cœurs sombres ont combattue près du mage noir. Des enfants ont perdu leurs parents… Le contraire aussi.

Le printemps est maintenant là et l'été s'amènera bientôt. Le vent entraîne tout doucement du sud une brise qui sent bon le soleil et la mer salée. Les vacances…

Le ministère est maintenant dirigé par Kingsley. Ou plutôt le ministère est maintenant brillamment administré et exploité par ce dernier. Quant à Azkanban, il grouille de centaines d'anciens mangemorts comme Lucius Malfoy et plusieurs autres toujours vivants. La sécurité est toujours au summum bien que la paix semble être revenue. Les cœurs sont encore rongés par le deuil et l'on frissonne à cette idée que la paix n'est qu'une illusion temporaire.

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter et Hermione Granger habitent en ce moment chez leur précieux ami en deuil; Ronald Weasley. Ils y attendront l'automne pour reprendre leur septième année sautée. En fait, tous les élèves de Poudlard devront reprendre cette sombre dernière année.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_La bêtise_

Comme à l'accoutumé sur l'heure du dîné, le terrier se noyait dans une saveur de potage, de plusieurs viandes et plats prêts à servir. Tout est comme avant sauf à quelques détails prêt. La maison habituellement vivante et débordante de cette énergie familiale que l'on reconnait au nombre d'enfants, est maintenant d'une propreté plus que parfaite. Mrs Weasley n'arrête plus. Le regard vaste et les membres tremblants, elle exécute tâche par-dessus taches sans prendre le moindre temps d'arrêt. Son visage est aussi plus maigre et blafard. Pourtant, c'est peut dire quand l'on regarde Georges. Son teint semble celui d'un mort, pourtant il continu de rire sans cesse et de raconter ses blagues habituellement achevées en duo. Cela dit, il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine que cette belle catastrophe est arrivée.

Le cœur lourd et l'esprit embêté, Hermione descendit l'escalier d'un pas nonchalant en direction de la table à manger. Elle s'assit, les bras croisés. Elle n'avait pas faim et voulait fuir Ronald le plus loin possible. Un soupire se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres quand elle repensa à sa conversation avec Harry de cette après-midi. Lui avait droit au prestige… Ron avait droit aux plaintes parce que son frère était mort. C'était normal oui… Pourtant Hermione avait vécu cette année très péniblement. Elle avait combattue elle aussi. Elle avait risquée sa vie elle aussi. Pourtant cette jeune femme n'avait même pas eu droit à une seule parole de réconfort. Elle était frêle et son corps manquait de vivacité. Pour combien de temps encore? Elle voulait que ça cesse.

-Bonsoir.

Elle sursauta quand la dernière personne que l'on attendait arriva. Arthur Weasley retira une cape légère que Molly amassa prestement pour aller la ranger. Le regard tracassé, il vint s'asseoir tout au bout de la tête et déposa une valise par terre qui disparût aussi vite que son pardessus.

-Quelle journée, enchaîna-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Mrs Weasley commença à servir Arthur, puis tous les autres. Elle s'assit en tout dernier, après avoir vérifié que tout était à sa place.

--Il hurle comme une bête, _ajouta-il une cuillère de porridge près des lèvres_, s'en est effrayant.

Intriguées, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers le père des Weasley.

-Vous avez prit un nouveau mangemort en fuite? Tenta Ronald, en regardant son bol comme si la gourmandise l'avait quitté à jamais.

Son père avala la moitié du porridge d'une traite avant de répondre à son fils.

-Non. Kingsley à demandé à ce que l'on fouille toutes les maisons concernant les disciples de Vol.. _Il fronça les sourcils puis enchaîna._ Demort. L'on réquisitionne les biens que l'on suspecte et voilà. Le fils Malfoy fait peine à voir. En fait je ne l'ai pas vu, mais entendu.

Il prit quelques secondes avant d'avaler sa dernière lapée de porridge. Comme si un souvenir lui était douloureux et très récent. Hermione sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Comment ce Drago Malfoy pourrait-il faire peine à voir? Demanda Percy d'un ton suspicieux.

-Oui chè vrai, omment? ajouta Ron en mangeant enfin avec appétit.

Le regard maintenant sévère, Arthur s'adressa un peu pour lui-même, plus qu'à ses fils.

-Il a payé. Je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sait encore, mais des mangemorts ont malmenés cet enfant. L'on ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir.

À cet instant le cœur de Ron se serra parce qu'il repensa à Fred. Les cœurs de Harry et Hermione se serrèrent quant à eux, parce qu'ils pensèrent à la vie méprisable que Drago Malfoy avait dû endurer avant de peut-être mourir sans avoir eu la chance de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Empathie ou pitié? C'était difficile à dire mais l'émotion était tout de même présente. Cela dit, la conversation dévia par la suite sur un ton un peu plus positif. Arthur Weasley annonça à tout le monde que Poudlard était déjà rebâtit et qu'il ne restait plus qu'en refaire la sécurité magique aux alentours. Le dîné terminé, Hermione monta dans sa chambre qui lui avait été allouée pour l'été et Ron monta les escaliers sur ses talons.

Embrasser Ron comme ça en pleine guerre. La passion avait été au rendez-vous et elle prévoyait depuis plusieurs années que ce moment allait arriver. Elle avait toujours eu cette impression que son cœur lui appartenait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son cœur ne battait plus aussi vite quand il s'approchait d'elle.

-J'aurais bien aimé que Malfoy crève à la place de Fred.

Le roux s'était assit sur le lit de son amie pour contempler ses chaussettes, l'air renfrogné et sévère à la fois. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione tourna la tête vers Ronald. Pourquoi en parle-t-il encore, songea-t-elle. Pourquoi il ne la prenait-il pas dans ses bras pour la serrer fort et lui assurer que tout allait bientôt s'arranger et qu'elle serait heureuse à nouveau? Elle ne répondit tout simplement pas à Ronald. Elle s'assit aussi sur le lit et resta là à fixer ses pieds elle aussi. L'atmosphère était froide et faisait mal à Hermione. Comme si un tas de charbon calciné lui brûlait les entrailles…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

_La bête_

Ces cries incessants… Des cris aussi effroyables que le noir de la gueule d'un loup. Des hurlements à en faire saigner les oreilles et en fendre l'âme. Chaque plainte était un coup d'épée dans le cœur et chaque crie était l'arme tournée dans la plaie. L'on aurait dit les gémissements de milliers d'animaux sauvages et agonisants, du renard qui glapit, à l'ours qui fend l'air de ses grondements puissants.

D'un regard de bête qui abandonne, Drago Malfoy supplia sa mère de ses yeux grands ouverts. Celle-ci connaissait les intentions de son fils. Pourtant, au lieu de mettre fin à tout cela, elle lui tourna le dos pour refermer la porte et s'éloigner de cette affliction. Elle s'aventura alors dans le grand salon pour constater que le professeur Collins semblait ravie. Narcissa déglutit péniblement et croisa les bras en attendant la réponse de l'homme. Une voix épuisée et grinçante retentit alors :

-Nous avons presque réussis Narcissa. C'est un remède latent et vespéral. Le mal se terra pendant le jour, mais dès le soir… _Il dû s'interrompre quelques secondes puisque les hurlements se remirent à balayer le manoir au complet._ Tout recommencera. Il faut patienter qu'il guérisse comme un simple moldu, je suis désolé.

L'homme savant qui semblait à la fin de sa vie tendit une fiole à Mrs Malfoy.

-Je lui donne donc dès demain à l'aube?

Mr Collins hocha positivement la tête pour ensuite rassembler tous les objets qui avaient envahis le salon pour lui donner l'aspect d'une classe de potion. Puis il parti, laissant seule une femme démunie et enivrée par la détresse. Qu'allait-elle faire ou choisir? Le destin de son fils était entre ses mains et la poursuite de sa vie par le fait même. Une vie qui allait complètement basculée par la simple cause d'une nouvelle apparence physique et peut-être d'un passé peu affriolant.

***

Quelques oiseaux chantèrent l'arrivée du jour avant que Narcissa se relève d'une nuit agitée. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendait plus Drago… Depuis 3 jours elle se levait avec cette peur de retrouver le seul enfant qu'elle avait, mort dans un lit baigné de sang. Pourtant, par renie et par peur, elle commença par se faire belle avant d'aller ouvrir cette porte qui la terrassait…

La chambre était déjà immergée de soleil quand elle entra. Ses yeux durent s'accommoder avant d'apercevoir sur le lit, un corps torturé vêtu que de sous-vêtements qui ne pouvait pas guérir par soins magiques. Son visage… C'était le pire… Sa mâchoire inférieure avait presque été complètement déchirée, ne laissant plus qu'un amas de chair et de muscles pendre librement. Sa bouche était presque intacte si ce n'était de ce qui semblait une morsure à droite de sa lèvre supérieure. Quant à son corps, il possédait plusieurs plaies et quelques fractures mineures aux jambes et au bras gauche. Enfin, son plexus solaire semblait complètement défoncé. Les os transpercèrent presque son cœur. Ste-mangouste n'avait rien pu faire pour le soigner à cause de cette maudite malédiction des mangemorts. Il était condamné à être tenu en vie par mesures magiques, mais à guérir comme un moldu.

-Chéri… Susurra-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres à cette image macabre, Narcissa s'approcha de son fils pour constater qu'il ne faisait plus que gémir faiblement. Il s'était endormit d'épuisement, bien qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger la tête de gauche à droite dans un sommeil qui semblait très peu réparateur. Elle lui entrouvrit ensuite les lèvres pour y laisser glisser le liquide de la première fiole. Drago hoqueta à quelques reprises pour ensuite ouvrir tout doucement les yeux. Ses yeux habituellement froid et orgueilleux étaient aujourd'hui livides et brillants de détresse. La lumière de son âme semblait éteinte bien qu'il semblait revivre de nouveau après que la potion eut agit. Les blessures restèrent, mais son corps sembla se détendre tout comme sa gorge qui avait tant crié.

L'air perdu, il s'assit sur son lit pour considérer longuement sa mère. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, toujours debout et les bras croisés. Le blond se leva par la suite de son grand lit à baldaquin, pour s'avancer maladroitement vers un grand miroir doré qui longeait le sol jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Narcissa sortit de la pièce, incapable de considérer le fait que son fils allait se voir pour la première fois dans un état qui ne pourra peut-être jamais changer…

Ses yeux intacts et maintenant grands ouverts sur un reflet de monstre, Drago ne put que rester muet. Par après, ses jambes semblèrent s'envahirent de genoux et incapable de rester stable, il se laissa choir par terre.

Bien que la vie l'ait autrefois comblé de tous ses bienfaits, Drago Malfoy était un jeune homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible. Cette malédiction était-elle un châtiment à ses fautes? Qui le saurait… Maintenant horrifié par son aspect effroyable, la bête se terra au fond de son château, avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur, une mère froide qui redoutait l'aspect même de son propre fils. C'est ainsi que dans un château de velours, d'argenteries et de richesse sans amour prouvé, une bête naquit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

_Elle sent bon la souffrance de la Narcisse_

La matinée avait été longue et pénible. Mrs Weasley avait levée la maisonnée très tôt pour arriver à l'heure aux funérailles des condamnés de guerre. Il fallait prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au sud-est de l'Angleterre, dans le Wiltshire… Le seul domaine que le ministère avait trouvé assez vaste et intact pour y entreposer tous ses corps. Macabre réalité…

Là-bas, l'on se serait cru dans une forêt abandonnée par le souffle de la vie. Un cimetière envahi d'une centaine de tombes… Il y avait des corps, mais aussi de simples noms. Celui de Sirius y figurait tout comme celui de James et Lily Potter. Encore au loin, Hermione put voir, comme à la lisière d'une forêt, l'ombre d'une bonne centaine de personnes affublée de deuil…

La cérémonie se passa presque sans bruit. Si ce n'était du ton solennel et sévère du nouveau ministre de la magie qui parla. Aussi, l'on pouvait entendre le bruissement des quelques arbres qui entouraient cette vallée de braves trépas. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient… C'était difficile à supporter. Madame Weasley tenant bon et Mr Weasley serra l'épaule de George quand vint le temps de parler de son frère jumeau. Pourtant Hermione souriait en coin, tout doucement, les yeux brillants de larmes. C'était comme si un drap de satin venait lui serrer le cœur. C'était doux, douloureux et merveilleux à la fois. Un peu plus loin, deux grands corbeaux noirs se disputaient ce qui semblait une minuscule souris. Elle avait l'impression de voir Sirius et Severus se détester comme ils l'avaient fait longtemps. Puis plus près, accroché à un arbre à quelques mètres de la famille Weasley, se tenaient deux petits serins, une femelle et un mâle. Nimphadora et Remus. Elle sourit de plus belle en voyant comme les alentours étaient beaux. La forêt plus loin semblait pleine et immense. Hermione s'amusa à s'imaginer qu'à l'intérieur, il devait y avoir un rusé et taquin renard roux… Fred. Aussi un ours grognon… Maugrey. Tout ne pouvait pas être terminé sinon comment l'amour d'une mère pourrait protéger son fils pendant 17 longues années? La jeune femme sourit donc, une détermination brillant maintenant dans son regard miellé. Elle se surprit même à tendre la main pour serrer celle de Ron qui devint écarlate… Pourquoi toute cette gène encore et toujours…

La cérémonie terminée, les gens parlèrent entre eux maintenant sur un ton plus détendu. Arthur et Molly parlaient avec Kingsley, Percy à un vieil homme chauve et Georges à quelques anciens copains de Poudlard. Quant à Harry, il fut rapidement en proie à une dizaine de personnes qui voulaient probablement espérer dans le regard émeraude de leur héro. Ainsi, Hermione se mit à balayer le cimetière d'un air maintenant refroidi. C'est ainsi, que son regard tomba sur Narcissa Malfoy, d'une élégance obscure et très raffinée, partir vers la forêt. Poussée par une impression confuse, Hermione lâcha la main de Ron pour marcher rapidement vers Narcissa.

« Mrs Malfoy! »

Elle dû parler fort pour receler le son des conversations. La mère de Drago se retourna, les sourcils froncés et le visage aussi blanc que la neige. Elle ne répondit pas à Hermione, mais ne fit que la scruter d'un regard froid et brisé de tourment.

-Heu… Je…

Pourquoi était-elle là à essayer de parler à Narcissa Malfoy sans même savoir quoi lui dire? Il Lui vint toute fois une idée d'une sémantique toute nouvelle qu'elle avait apprit cette année : Severus Rogue était le parrain de Drago Malfoy.

-Votre fils n'est pas venu voir son parrain? Il est toujours malade?

Son cœur battait la chamade comme si la réponse était réellement importante. Pourtant cette histoire de mangemorts qui avaient attaqué Malfoy, l'un des leurs, lui semblait insolite. Du moins, le regard de Narcissa s'adoucit bien qu'elle semblait très inquiète.

-Il n'est pas en état malheureusement. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton qui n'engageait pas la réplique.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons pour se remettre en route vers la forêt. C'était insuffisant, bien que cette curiosité ne devrait pas être présente au sein de son esprit. Quelque peu troublée de sa conduite, Hermione se retourna pour voir un Ron qui semblait aussi troublé qu'elle.

-Tu… Faisait quoi à parler avec elle.

Son regard semblait dédaigneux, comme s'il parlait de la peste.

-Je m'informais. Répondit-elle d'un ton aussi neutre que la pierre.

Elle n'avait pas envie de justifier cet acte. Elle prit alors un air de défi et reprit la main de Ron entre la sienne. Son vis-à-vis sembla de nouveau mal à l'aise. Quelque peu insultée, Hermione la lâcha aussitôt.

-Ce n'était pas assez ce moment merveilleux en plein combat? C'était sous l'impulsion du moment? Je suis redevenu qu'un rien pour toi?

Elle croisa les bras et recula d'un pas. Son visage semblait déçu et frustré à la fois. Ronald resta là un moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre bien qu'il savait aimer son amie de toujours. L'aimer d'un amour très fort et sincère.

-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… C'est pas le moment nous sommes venus pour mon frère!

Son ton avait été tout d'abord très doux pour s'obscurcir ensuite d'une rage grandissante. Et voilà que la faute revenait encore et toujours dans le visage de la pauvre jeune femme…

-Nous ÉTIONS venus, c'est terminé maintenant Ron!

Elle appuya sur le mot pour lui rappeler que ce moment faisait maintenant partie du passé. Sa voix haussa elle aussi pour lui annoncer que la cérémonie était terminée, mais aussi pour le conscientiser sur le fait qu'il devait maintenant passer à autre chose. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, elle se mit à courir le plus loin possible de Ron en essayant d'oublier tous les regards qui se posaient maintenant sur elle. Hermione se sentait à la fois cruelle envers Ron, mais aussi dépossédée de tous ces biens. Elle allait maintenant courir jusqu'à ce que les Weasley soit loin d'elle, bien qu'elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

_La belle ose_

Ses jambes l'amenèrent bien loin de cette cérémonie. Son souffle la conduisit sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ses muscles l'obligèrent à stopper son élan, trop épuisés pour continuer. Hors d'haleine, elle se laissa choir par terre, sur la bordure d'une route moldue. Tout autour il n'y avait que de la forêt et encore de la forêt. Hermione n'avait croisé ni voiture, ni passant… Elle était seule maintenant dans une douce obscurité où la distance deviendrait bientôt infinie… La nuit allait tombée, elle devait retourner chez les Weasley qui devaient maintenant s'inquiéter. Son cœur battant la chamade, Hermione se releva tout en se dégageant le visage de quelques mèches rebelles. Puis comme ça, en espérant changer son destin, Hermione transplana devant le terrier. La maison semblait chaude et accueillante. L'on devait être l'heure du dîné. L'horizon était orangé et un vent printanier se leva pour faire frissonner la jeune femme. L'intérieur devait être confortable. Elle fit donc un pas vers l'avant, mais s'abstenu de continuer. La jeune sorcière déglutit péniblement et soupira. Ce soupire amena le son de la résignation qui retentit tout au creux de son esprit. Ils avaient tellement fait beaucoup pour elle… Ronald… Ses parents, Harry… Puis comme une idiote, elle était partit comme ça, pour une banale histoire de cœur. Hermione fit donc un pas vers l'arrière, puis un autre. Une ombre bougea à l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un avait sentit sa présence par delà les murs du terrier… La porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître le visage d'un Harry inquiet… Trop tard, elle était déjà repartit.

Son esprit la conduisit de nouveau sur cette route qui semblait mener nulle part. C'est à partir de ce point précis qu'elle avait envie de recouvrir son cœur d'une peau nouvelle, pour danser au milieu d'une nouvelle tempête qui serait la sienne. C'était assez maintenant!

« J'en ai assez! »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle cria presque ces quelques mots qui allaient dissoudre son ancien horizon. Elle en avait assez de se fier sur la théorie, de ne suivre que la voie des livres et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Dans la lumière d'un ciel couchant, ses yeux se réveillèrent sur un tout nouveau songe. Du revers de la main, elle dégagea les larmes de ses joues pour choisir elle-même le chemin qu'elle allait prendre : Retourner derrière ou continuer tout droit vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas?

Elle ne put prendre cette décision…

« Tu en a assez que l'on te suive? »

Une voix rauque, usé et glauque résonna par-dessus son épaule… Suivit d'un rire tout aussi froid et effrayant. Un rire de bête qui lui rappelait quelqu'un… Rapidement, elle se retourna donc tout en prenant sa baguette qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche arrière droite. Devant lui, se dressait cette bête de Greyback en ce moment moitié loup, moitié homme. Son corps était recouvert de fourrure, son visage était déformé par des traits de monstres et d'ignobles griffes avaient armées ses mains.

« STUPÉ! »

Son élan fut stoppé par la main de Greyback qui lui arracha sa baguette. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent ainsi d'une peur maintenant envahissante. Cela dit, le loup-garou s'attaquait à une fille de moldue et prévenant de surcroit. Or, de sa main gauche, elle retira un petit poignard de la poche de son long manteau qu'elle enfonça aussitôt dans la gueule de Greyback qui s'était approché rapidement pour lui mordre la gorge.

« AARRGGGHHH! »

Un crie bestial qui devint le hurlement d'un loup résonna à travers la forêt qui sembla même en frissonner d'inquiétude. Prenant ce moment de répit comme avantage, Hermione récupéra sa baguette qui était tombée par terre et se mit à courir vers le bois maintenant plongé dans la pénombre d'une soirée débutante. Ses jambes l'amenèrent très rapidement de plus en plus loin dans le boisé serré. Des branches lui fouettaient le visage et à plusieurs reprises une racine la fit tomber sur le sol pétré. Bien que ses muscles et son souffle voulaient la laisser tomber et perdre conscience, l'esprit de Hermione ne pensait qu'à la sauver. Elle continua donc encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les arbres deviennent de plus en plus rares… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les grilles d'un immense manoir. Alimenter d'une source d'espoir, la sorcière réussit donc à courir jusqu'à la grande porte de métal qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir de toute ses forces.

« Non! »

Elle cria son désespoir quand elle vu que les grilles étaient verrouillées. Au loin, elle entendait des feuilles se froisser et des branches se casser. Elle entendait un monstre à bout de souffle et sentait presque son haleine putride. Hermione s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux grilles en espérant toujours qu'elles s'ouvrent.

« Pitié… » Susurra-t-elle en fermant les yeux, comme si elle espérait se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar.

Pourtant, elle se mit à crier comme si l'on avait voulu lui déchirer l'âme toute entière. Greyback s'était élancé sur Hermione en la plaquant au sol de ses énormes griffes maintenant solidement plantées dans son dos.

«ENDO… _Elle ferma les yeux de douleur et les réouvrit_, PÉTRIFICUS TOTALUS! »

Morte de peur et de colère, Hermione avait réussit à se libérer de Greyback en l'envoyant à quelques mètres d'elle tout en l'immobilisant d'un simple coup de baguette. Elle retomba par la suite sur les genoux, trop souffrante maintenant pour avancer d'un simple pas. Le manoir s'estompa peu à peu devant ses yeux et quand elle entendit les grilles s'ouvrirent enfin, elle se laissa perdre conscience…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

_Même si je ne te vois pas_

D'un pas pressé, Drago Malfoy faisait voleter sa cape derrière lui, en tenant fermement Hermione entre ses bras. Tout le bas de son visage était camouflé d'un masque en cuir d'un noir profond. Une mince ouverture laissait libre court à ses lèvres. Cela dit, jusqu'au bout de son nez aussi dissimulé, son visage restait un mystère. La façade de tissus, était étroitement serrée derrière sa tête, par deux minces cordes recouvertes par ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Il possédait maintenant une chevelure soyeuse qui lui tombait maintenant jusqu'à son menton recelé.

Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à un salon chaleureux et confortable. Il déposa la jeune sorcière sur un grand canapé douillet et repartit aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Hermione entrouvrit des yeux malingres et tenta de se relever sans succès.

- Je… 

Le blond qui était revenu avec quelques fioles et des bandages lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres presque complètement dissimulées par la pénombre du masque. Hermione comprit, mais ce qu'elle voyait était trop imprécis et nébuleux pour tenter de reconnaître l'homme qui semblait souhaiter l'aider.

Drago aida la jeune femme à se retourner sur le ventre. D'un coup de baguette, il déchira le vêtement qui obstruait les déchirures pour voir plusieurs profondes lacérations. L'air impassible, il ouvrit une fiole qui contenait une pâte visqueuse qu'il appliqua sur tout le long des blessures. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure à en saigner. C'était très saumâtre et pénible à endurer. Quoiqu'après quelques secondes d'application, une douce chaleur venait limiter la douleur à un simple pincement. L'homme conclue ses soins en pansant les plaies qui commençaient déjà à se refermer tout doucement. Hermione se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle se retourna donc d'elle-même pour s'asseoir sur le divan tout en tenant le devant de son chandail maintenant déchiré. Ses yeux noisette ne purent que voir des yeux d'un bleu aussi froid que la glace. Pourquoi sont visage était-il camouflé de la sorte? L'étoffe de cuir était serrée et elle pouvait voir que le visage de l'homme semblait déformer, en considérant les vagues que le masque formait. Elle détailla ensuite ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et son corps finement découpé et avantagé dans un pantalon et une chemise noirs et ajustés.

-Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, vous repartirez demain après avoir manger.

Sa voix était douce, mais draconienne à la fois. Elle connaissait cette voix… Mais le ton que cette sonorité empruntait lui était complètement inconnu. Elle était plus mature, plus posée. Sans poser de question, complètement confuse, Hermione se releva donc pour suivre l'homme qui la traîna à l'étage. La chambre qui lui offrit était totalement magnifique. Hermione se serait cru sur le coup dans un roman de princesse. Un lit à baldaquin à l'habillage de soie, des dalles brillantes de richesse, des tableaux aux paysages magnifiques, des couleurs chaleureuses et royales… C'était aussi magnifique qu'un rêve.

-Vous pouvez prendre de nouveaux vêtements pour cette nuit et pour demain dans la commode.

Il montra d'un signe de tête la commode en question. Hermione se retourna et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle se retourna par la suite pour remercier l'homme, or son geste était tardif puisqu'il avait déjà filé en refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle se changea donc et s'assit sur son lit en contemplant la lune à l'extérieur qui surplombait par delà une immense fenêtre.

-Drago Malfoy?... _Bredouilla-t-elle entre ses lèvres_, Non, c'est impossible…

Sur cette idée biscornue de l'identité de son rédempteur, Hermione Granger ferma les yeux et se fit emporter par un sommeil duveteux et vivifiant.

***

À l'aube, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux sur le rythme des phalanges qui cognaient finement à sa porte. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler une robe de chambre qu'elle prit dans la commode puis alla ouvrir la porte sur le même homme d'hier, vêtu d'une façon tout aussi noire que cette nuit.

-Vous allez mieux?

Ses yeux semblaient plus doux et brillant qu'hier… Hermione acquiesça positivement de la tête tout en lui souriant. Elle ne souffrait plus du tout… Déjà.

-Habillez-vous alors et rejoignez-moi à la salle à dîner dans 10 minutes.

Il referma la porte. La sorcière retourna donc auprès de cette commode qui contenait une bonne dizaine de robes toutes aussi majestueuses l'une que l'autre. Elle choisit ce qui lui semblait la plus simple. Une robe blanche cassée de rose qui lui tombait tout juste en dessus des genoux. Elle tenait à l'aide de fines bretelles et lui découvrait une partie respectable d'encolure. En bref, c'était une jolie robe estivale, légère et confortable.

Hermione descendit les escaliers tout juste 10 minutes plus tard pour apercevoir rapidement une grande salle qui portait en son cœur une table bien garnie. Du jus de citrouille, du thé, des croissants, du pain frais, des fruits en abondance, etc. Surprise d'être si bien accueillit et quelque peu mal alaise, Hermione s'assit tout au bout de la table, devant l'homme à la chevelure presque blanche. Les deux sorciers devaient être séparés de presque 5 mètres par la cause de cette table à l'allure de noblesse.

-Servez-vous.

Son ton était toujours aussi impassible. C'était un peu comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Hermione commença à se servir bien qu'elle était hantée par une unique pensée. L'homme mangeait d'une façon très maniérée et soigné même si l'ouverture de son masque était quelque peu encombrante pour laisser passer librement la nourriture. Il y semblait toutefois habitué. À la fin du repas, Hermione plongea son regard dans celui d'un bleu presque gris et s'élança.

-Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Elle n'osait pas lui poser directement la question. De cette façon, elle pourrait savoir si premièrement, l'homme devant elle la connaissait. Cela dit, il ne lui répondit rien. Il ne fit que la regarder puis commencer à nettoyer la table. La jeune femme se leva alors pour l'aider, mais d'un signe de main, il l'a fit se rasseoir. La table enfin nettoyée, l'homme lui répondit :

-Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre puisque tu me connais déjà.

Il venait de délaisser les vouvoiements. Cette manière de parler maintenant plus familière donna encore plus l'impression à Hermione que cet homme aussi gentleman était… Elle fronça les sourcils et lui sourit d'un air tout à fait malicieux.

-Je suis désolé mais vous n'êtes pas Drago Malfoy. Malfoy est un enfant stupide, égoïste et gâté qui ne peut pas être vous.

Ses mots avaient été très francs et directs et elle le regretta presque aussitôt. Elle s'attendait à une bourrasque de colère, mais pourtant l'homme ne bougea pas et les plis du masque lui donnèrent même l'impression qu'il souriait. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis, s'avança vers Hermione pour lui tendre une main blafarde aux longs doigts fins.

-Je ne suis pas Malfoy, tu as raison. Je me présente donc, je suis Drago tout simplement.

Hermione le reconnaissait maintenant très bien, quoiqu'il semblait encore avoir grandit d'un demi-mètre cette année… Cette scène lui était tellement insolite… L'air suspicieux, elle accepta de lui serrer la main en n'arrêtant pas de fixer son regard. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir dénicher une vérité au fond de ces lacs glacés. Elle lâcha sa prise par la suite pour reculer d'un pas et lui sourire d'un air narquois.

-Prouve-moi dans ce cas que tu n'es plus qu'un simple nom de famille, mais un être à part entière.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce que cette phrase allait faire suivre comme évènement, mais elle avait cette impression aujourd'hui qu'elle avait rencontré la mauvaise personne à Poudlard et qu'aujourd'hui, elle pourrait apprendre à voir une tout autre personne.

Ainsi, elle attend sa réponse

Pourtant, rien ne bouge

Elle ne voit rien

Elle doit retrouver ce que l'on cherche dans la nuit

Même si c'est très difficile

Elle dansera son chemin avec l'espoir

***

Prendre note que je suis en plein déménagement et que je vais peut-être être coupé de l'Internet pendant quelques jours. De cette façon, je n'ai aucune idée de la date d'envoie du prochain chapitre. Désolé.

Merci à Nini, Fandjio, Hilaidora et Aodren pour ces premiers reviews. C'est très apprécié et encourageant. Je ne remercie pas Bob parce que c'est moi qui faisais un test. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

_Mon courage nage par des mots soufflés par le vent :_

_L'envie_

Il avait envie de la garder auprès de lui quelques jours. Drago ne possédait que de mauvais souvenirs avec Hermione, pourtant, il avait aujourd'hui l'impression de ne pas être totalement seul. Lui prouver qu'il était une tout autre personne allait être ardu. La seule personne qui avait réellement connu sa vraie nature avait été Severus. Et pourquoi donc devrait-il s'entêter à prouver quoi que ce soit? Pourquoi en avait-il aussi envie? Le blond soupira, baissa ses yeux, puis les remonta vers le regard de sa vis-à-vis.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, puisque si cette miss je-sais-tout avait bien regardé les parchemins de résultats, elle aurait vite observé que le nom de Drago Malfoy figurait presque constamment en dessous d'elle.

En effet, Drago avait un élève très brillant qui avait travaillé férocement à un accomplissement qui pouvait l'éloigner de son sombre destin.

-Ensuite, je ne suis pas égoïste parce que j'ai presque donné ma vie pour l'accomplissement d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, l'air perplexe à cette idée que le blond ait combattue aux côtés du bien. Pendant cette guerre à l'école, elle n'avait vu qu'un enfant apeuré et hypocrite qui voulait fuir le danger. Elle allait rétorquer, mais l'homme enchaîna aussitôt :

-Puis gâté? _Il se retourna pour contempler les lieux, puis ses habits_. Oui je le suis sans aucun doute.

Sa franchise fit sourire Hermione qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Ce n'était pas des preuves, mais de simples paroles. Ainsi, Hermione s'avança vers Drago d'une manière très féline et mesquine. Un nouveau songe l'animait. Elle dut monter sur la pointe de ses orteils pour qu'un seul souffle sépare leurs deux visages.

-Drago Malfoy était brillant certes… Il détestait et embêtait brillamment tous les plus faibles qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Il était aussi égoïste parce qu'il s'amusait à entreprendre de se faire mal, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il voulait faire renvoyer le plus gentil et naïf professeur… _Elle prit un temps d'arrêt et recula d'un pas, pour ensuite contourner Drago et enchaîner son récit dos à lui. _J'allais oublier… Il a presque pleuré quand une simple fillette l'a giflée…

Son ton était provoquant et elle avait l'intention de faire ressortir à cet instant, le vrai Drago Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas croire en un Drago différent, c'était impossible. Au lieu de cela, le blond se retourna lui aussi pour prendre Hermione par le poignet et l'entraîner d'un bon pas jusqu'au troisième étage. Il ne dit aucun mot en grimpant les escaliers, en contournant des bifurcations et en passant plusieurs embrasures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une immense porte de chêne. Cette dernière semblait délaissée. Son bois était plus terne que les autres et le sol plus poussiéreux. Drago Malfoy l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un théâtre. Une gigantesque scène se dressait tout au fond, surplombant plusieurs traînés de chaises confortables pour les spectateurs. La salle se colorait dans les teintes de rouge et s'ornait par d'épais rideaux et tapis de velours. C'était magnifique quoique l'endroit puait la saleté. Cette salle semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisée. Le blond la lâcha pour s'aventurer vers l'arrière-scène. Hermione s'avança jusqu'à la première rangée de chaises. Il revint avec une jolie marionnette à fils qui représentait un petit garçon aux allures princières.

-Puisque les réponses seules ne te suffisent pas, je vais t'illustrer mes propos et t'expliquer.

Bien qu'il détenait un jouet entre les mains, le jeune homme semblait toujours aussi flegmatique. La jeune femme s'assit donc sur une chaise, comme en salle de cours et écouta Drago d'une fine oreille, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Drago fit faire une révérence au pantin pour mettre en évidence l'objet en question.

-Une marionnette, _répondit Hermione d'un ton mal assuré, comme si la réponse était encore bien lointaine de son esprit._

-Exactement! Et à qu'est-ce que cet objet sert?

Son ton devint plus exclamatif, comme s'il devait animer une salle entière.

-Bien… À amuser une salle. L'on s'en sert pour présenter des personnages qui animeront une histoire.

-Ces personnages sont inventés ou viennent de personnes réelles? _Drago baissa le ton et plongea un regard énigmatique dans celui d'Hermione._

-L'on peut s'inspirer de personnes réelles, mais ces personnages sont habituellement inventés… _Elle prit un temps d'arrêt pour ensuite enchaîner :_ Mais où veux-tu en venir?

Le jeune homme ignora sa question en poursuivant.

-À quoi servent ces cordes?

Il releva la croix et prit la marionnette entre ses mains pour bien mettre les cordes qui les reliaient en évidence. Hermione, quant à elle, ouvrit un regard lumineux qui commençait à décrypter toute cette mise en scène. Sa voix lui répondit alors d'une voix plus assurée :

-À contrôler tous les faits et gestes de la marionnette, le manipulateur peut même parler pour elle.

Drago acquiesça de la tête et sourit à Hermione par delà son masque ébène.

-J'ai été élevé par un manipulateur qui ordonnait que je sois égoïste, méchant et solidaire qu'envers le mal. J'étais un personnage inventé. Aujourd'hui, ce manipulateur est en prison, mes cordes ont donc cédé.

Cet instant amplifia le souhait d'Hermione de rester ici et d'apprendre à connaître ce qui se cachait depuis tout ce temps derrière cette façade séquestrée.

-Tu peux repartir maintenant que tu as la réponse à ta question.

Son ton fut froid et sans réplique. Pourtant, Hermione était une sorcière avide de tout connaître. La base ne lui était pas suffisante. Elle se releva donc de son siège pour monter sur la scène et faire face à Malfoy.

-Pourquoi donc me repousser ainsi? Tu es seul dans cet immense manoir et je suis certaine qu'il y a un tas de trucs intéressants à faire ici. Je…

Elle alla persister de sa voix fébrile, mais Drago rétorqua :

-Que fuis-tu?

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans les tripes. Hermione s'assit par terre, le regard maintenant livide. Comme une poupée, sa robe l'encerclait maintenant. Ses jambes étaient repliées sous elle et des mèches brunes cachaient son visage confus. Il avait totalement raison. Aucun raisonnement ne serait assez puissance pour qu'elle retourne chez Ronald. Pourtant, cette envie de rester ici était sincère. Les mots de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent ainsi par le chant d'un nouveau vent. Des mots qui n'étaient plus qu'une simple illusion. Les lendemains seront déchirés par les nuages et la voix du nouveau Drago sera lointaine. Elle devait partir et briser le conte féerique qu'elle vivait.

***

***

***

Tout dernier chapitre avant que l'on me coupe Internet. Le prochain arrivera vers la fin de la semaine prochaine. Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs! Je sais l'histoire avance tout doucement, mais j'ai l'intention de faire beaucoup de chapitres.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

_Le deuxième secret_

-Je suis désolée...

Le regard inquiet de Mrs Weasley la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avant de la laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Le terrier lui semblait toujours chaleureux bien que morose ce soir là.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, où étais-tu donc?

Sa voix tremblait comme une mère qui avait presque perdu un enfant de nouveau. Quoique cette douceur maternelle fit du bien à Hermione. Elle avait honte… Honte à s'en vomir sa culpabilité. Elle alla donc rapidement se terrer dans une chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, en affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'osa même pas regarder Harry et Ron dans les yeux…

À destination, elle s'assit sur son lit et balaya la chambre d'un œil vague et égaré.

***

***

_-Tu repars chez toi ou chez les Weasley. Comme tu voudras. Mais maintenant._

_Le ton de Drago était placide et abrupt. Hermione n'osait pas se relever. Rester assise par terre lui donnait cette impression qu'elle existait moins. Était-ce son réel désir de disparaître de cette vie? Non. Son désir était plutôt d'incarner quelque chose d'autre que l'amie d'un héro et la petite amie d'un homme qui n'en était pas un… Elle soupira puis acquiesça doucement de la tête sans ajouter un seul mot. La sorcière se releva donc d'une allure nonchalante. Le blond, quant à lui, empoigna sa baguette pour attirer vers lui ce qui semblait une écharpe d'un rouge vif. Le ton maintenant doux, il persista son désir auprès d'Hermione._

_-Tu repars, mais reviendras à chaque matin vérifier si cette écharpe est aux grilles du manoir. Celles qui te barraient la route lors de ton arrivée ici._

_Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air hésitant._

_-Quand elle y sera, attends-moi à l'extérieur. Quand elle n'y sera pas, retourne chez toi. À neuf reprises, je t'apprendrai un secret de ma vraie nature. Il y en a dix en tout, mais tu viens de découvrir le premier. _

_Sa demande était presque une obligation et une supplication à la fois. Pourquoi? La jeune femme ravala plusieurs questions pour simplement lui demander :_

_-Et j'en tire quoi? À la fin de ces énigmatiques dix secrets?_

_Son ton fut sarcastique et quelque peu austère. Elle croisa même les bras pour se renfermer sur des paroles qui la troublaient. Sur un mystère qui l'intimidait au plus haut point. Elle qui avait toujours ce don de tout comprendre tout de suite… Baigner dans le mystère lui était une torture. _

_-Mon cœur._

***

***

Son souffle fut coupé une deuxième fois quand ces deux mots resurgirent de son esprit… Étaient-ils insignifiants? Son songe fut toutefois interrompu par Ginny qui lui sauta au cou.

-Tu es bête ou quoi? Nous faire une frousse comme ça.

La rousse s'assit par terre pour faire face à Hermione toujours assise sur le lit. Ginny lui souriait… Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Je peux te poser une question? Lui demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

Ginny qui avait compris l'importance de cette future conversation se releva donc pour fermer la porte et se repositionner de la même façon. Elle lui sourit de nouveau en signe d'acquiescement.

-Tu ressens quoi quand tu es avec Harry?

La jeune femme à la chevelure fauve rigola doucement d'une manière empathique et malicieuse à la fois.

-Ça dépend de ce que l'on fait.

Elle reprit ensuite son sérieux pour lui répondre sincèrement, tout en lui souriant doucement.

-Bien de l'amour quoi. Enfin l'amour c'est très douloureux et formidable à la fois. Je veux dire… _Elle tourna son regard vers le plafond comme si elle voulait y dénicher la réponse exacte._ Mon corps tout entier frissonne constamment, mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, mes tripes se serrent, mes mains tremblent.

Son regard retourna ensuite aux yeux mielleux d'Hermione maintenant embués de larmes. Ginny grimpa donc sur le lit pour serrer son amie dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement comme si la rouquine venait de lui décrire à la perfection son sentiment. C'était comme si le vide, la souffrance et la paix sortaient de ses yeux, sa bouche et son cœur… Tout à la fois…

-Tu sais, Ron comprendra si tu ne l'aime plus. Mais dit lui rapidement s'il te plait.

L'aîné leva un regard coupable vers sa consolatrice.

-Je ne t'en veux pas idiote! Oui j'aurais adoré que tu deviennes ma belle-sœur, mais bon. Je vais faire avec. Qui est-ce?

Elle avait enchaîné ces paroles très rapidement pendant qu'Hermione séchait ses larmes du revers de sa main.

-Une bête_. Sa voix tremblait toujours._

-Quoi?

Ginny haussa un sourcil, mais n'eut droit à aucune réponse.

***

***

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, la maisonnée complète reposait encore. Elle sortit donc à l'extérieur pour transplaner sans provoquer de réveil. Dehors, l'herbe était froide et l'air sentait bon l'humidité matinale. Son cœur battant la chamade, elle disparut en un « pop » résonnant à travers le jardin des Weasley. À destination, Hermione observa l'étendue des grilles du manoir Malfoy. Elles étaient dénudées d'écharpe rouge ce matin-là. L'autre matin d'ensuite, ce fut la même histoire. Ce n'est que 6 jours plus tard qu'Hermione refit le même manège pour enfin voir poussé par le vent, l'étendard de sa passion. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et s'approcha du foulard qu'elle détacha pour le saisir entre ses doigts fébriles. Elle dû attendre un quart d'heure avant qu'une solide silhouette énigmatique pousse la porte de l'entrée, pour marcher d'un pas certain en sa direction. Il portait sur lui un lourd sac de cuir qui semblait contenir plusieurs objets…

-Bonjour! Tu en as mis du temps.

-Chut. Drago la fit taire tout en appuyant son index contre ses lèvres.

Hermione lui répondit d'une moue indigne. Le blond ouvrit les grilles et la fit entrer. Il prit ensuite la direction, non du manoir, mais de la propriété derrière. Hermione sur ses talons, la bête masquée marcha et marcha pendant presque la demie d'une heure à travers la forêt derrière, sans dire le moindre mot.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand chêne aux teintes mornes. Il semblait vouloir mourir. Ses branches étaient avachies et ses feuilles blafardes. Drago se tourna vers Hermione et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Ne fais aucun bruit et ne bouge pas.

Il se débarrassa alors de sa lourde cape d'un noir profond pour la déposer sur le sol. Il retira par la suite ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. La sorcière dut s'avouer surprise. Elle qui le voyait avant comme coquet et sensible. Maintenant vêtu que d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise d'un vert sombre, le jeune homme creusa dans un tas de feuilles au pied de l'arbre. Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué ce détail, trop absorbée par l'état du chêne. Plus il creusait, plus la vision était affreuse… Les feuilles mortes dissimulaient le corps d'un pauvre cerf inerte au regard ouvert, mais éteint à la fois. La jeune femme déglutie péniblement, le regard troublé et confus. Elle n'osait pas dire un seul mot.

-Suis-moi de quelques mètres. Lui murmura-t-il avant de commencer à traîner l'animal mort par ses pattes avant.

Il s'avança ainsi, toujours plus creux dans cette forêt dense. Plus le temps avançait, plus son pas était lent et précis. Ses bruits étaient à peine perceptibles et le trajet lui semblait simple et aisé. C'est une autre demi-heure après que Drago cessa enfin son pas pour laisser l'animal reposer par terre. Il empoigna Hermione et la traîna plus loin en contournant le cerf. Il l'obligea à marcher presque recroquevillé contre le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune sorcière fut abasourdie par ce nouveau spectacle.

Ils étaient dissimulés ce qui semblait être derrière une grotte. En regardant sur le côté, ils purent apercevoir un énorme ours qui faisait les cent pas devant sa maison. Son corps était maigre et ses yeux inquiets. Hermione put remarquer que c'était une femelle qui avait mis bas et que ses mamelles semblaient vides, tirées et mordillées. Dans la grotte, l'on pouvait attendre le glapissement d'oursons affamés.

-La pauvre… Ces deux mots se dessinèrent sur les lèvres de la sorcière, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Soudainement, la mère se mit à renifler ici et là, l'air de plus en plus excité. Hermione comprit la raison du cerf à cet instant… Puis, comme Drago l'avait prévu, la mère abandonna ses rejetons pour trouver sa proie déjà morte, à plusieurs mètres de la grotte.

-Allez viens.

Le blond lui sourit à travers le masque qui se raidit sous le geste. Il lui prit alors la main pour l'entraîner doucement devant la grotte.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent quand elle vu deux petits oursons de la grosseur de son chat Pattenrond, glapirent de frustration, à peine capable de se tenir debout. Drago s'avança donc pour en prendre un dans ses bras. La minuscule bête tenta de le mordre, mais il était trop faible et alarmé pour faire quoique ce soit. Le blond ouvrit alors son sac de cuir pour en faire ressortir deux grosses bouteilles pour bébé, remplies de lait. Il en lança une à Hermione qui l'attrapa.

-Allez avant que la mère revienne.

Les deux oursons ne se firent pas prier et engouffrèrent leurs bouteilles avidement, dans les bras de leurs deux sauveurs, comme le feraient des bambins.

C'est quand Hermione réussit à se détacher de cette magnifique créature, pour la reposer auprès de son frère, qu'elle entendit tout près, un lourd objet qui semblait être traîné. La mère ramenait son repas… Drago qui l'avait déjà entendu, l'emmena de nouveau vers l'arrière de la grotte et ils se mirent tous les deux à courir vers le manoir.

À bout de souffle, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol quand ils revinrent aux grilles du manoir Malfoy. Drago, quant à lui, resta debout, à peine haletant.

-C… C'é-tait… Ma-gni… fique…

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration un instant, puis se releva pour faire face au jeune homme. Drago lui répondit, tout en revêtant sa cape qu'il avait reprise à la volée de leur course.

-Et puis? Ce Malfoy aurait-il fait ça? Son ton était maintenant détendu et plus amical.

-Quoi? Sauver une famille d'animaux en dessous de lui intellectuellement, socialement et économiquement?

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis se mit à rire, les joues légèrement rosies. Puis elle enchaîna :

-Me voilà stupéfaite… _Elle adoucit le ton_, et attendrit.

***

***

De retour chez les Weasley, la nouvelle confidente d'Hermione écouta son succinct, mais savoureux récit :

-Ginny?… Lui dit-elle d'une voix bercée par le bien-être.

-Quoi?

-Pense au plus beau des rêves que tu es fait de ta vie…

Ginny sourit doucement et lui répondit :

-Oui ça y est.

-Et bien c'est dix fois plus merveilleux… C'était tout simplement magique.

Elle soupira et la rouquine rigola doucement sous les propos ironiques de son amie sorcière.

***

***

***

Maintenant en fin de session, je ne vais envoyer que de 1 à 2 chapitres par semaine. Ne soyez pas gênés de me laisser des commentaires, idées ou impressions. Merci!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

_Mes larmes s'abattent, mais j'oublie pour qui_

Un nœud s'était formé dans la gorge d'Hermione et elle avait cette impression que ses tripes se tortillaient rudement entre elles. Elle avançait d'un pas amorphe vers cette chambre qui allait entendre son cœur s'exprimer enfin. L'on était un début de soirée, 6 jours sans écharpe rouge… La sorcière avait tenté d'éviter toute la semaine durant, ce pauvre Ron qui continuait à espérer et de s'en vouloir de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle devait le faire pour elle-même, pour Ronald et pour Ginny à laquelle elle avait juré.

Elle allait cognée quand une personne se glissa derrière elle pour lui demander d'un ton abrupt :

-Tu vas enfin régler cette histoire?

Hermione se retourna pour voir Harry qui semblait inquiet et furieux à la fois. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ça lui était douloureux que l'on soit en colère contre elle. Surtout dans une situation où elle n'y comprenait toujours rien. Le regard de la jeune femme s'endurcit, mais sa réponse fut douce.

-Écoute, mes problèmes de cœur ne te concernent pas et ils sont malheureusement pour moi, incontrôlables.

Le visage d'Harry perdit sa sévérité. Une lueur de déception teinta à travers ses yeux d'un vert émeraude.

-Désolé. Mais… _Il soupira_. Je m'inquiète voilà tout. Ron est mon confident et il ne va pas bien. Et ben… Tu peux encore venir me parler. Je… _Il lui sourit tendrement._ Tu me manque quoi! Ça fait une éternité que l'on a pas parlé.

Hermione répondit à son sourire. Cet entretien vint lui souffler un peu de courage pour continuer sa route.

-Merci Harry.

Elle l'enlaça puis il repartit vers la cuisine pour aider Mrs Weasley à préparer le repas. Quant à Hermione, elle fit un pas vers l'avant et frappa la porte de Ron.

-Tu crois que je suis sourd peut-être? Entre.

Sa voix avait résonné à travers le bois d'une manière atrocement lasse et accablée. En effet, les deux amis de toujours avaient discuté tout juste devant la chambre de Ronald sans vraiment y avoir songé… Tant pis. Elle devait avancée ce soir. Elle tourna donc la poignée et poussa la porte pour découvrir un Ronald blanc comme un drap et assit sur son lit. Il semblait complètement fermé : Ses jambes étaient croisés tout comme ses bras et sa tête visait le sol poussiéreux et négligé.

-Il n'y a donc plus aucun espoir?

Son regard cogna vivement dans les yeux d'Hermione. Un regard maintenant foudroyant et glacial. Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait déjà retourné cette mise en scène à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête. Elle resta donc debout et débuta l'ouverture de son jardin secret.

-J'ai été jalouse des autres filles que tu regardais, j'ai été blessé quand tu n'as pas pensé à moi au bal de quatrième année, j'ai espéré constamment quand j'étais seule à tes côtés. Mais, mais… _Elle prit un temps d'arrêt pour empêcher quelques larmes de tomber._ Les choses changent c'est tout. Cette année m'a été très difficile moralement et je n'ai jamais été réellement appuyé. Je me suis même retrouvée très éloigné de toi et d'Harry pendant cette guerre. J'avais l'impression d'être un simple pion qui pouvait chuter n'importe quand! J'ai eu peur et tu n'as jamais été là.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, Hermione l'en empêcha en haussant le ton. Un ton plus confus et affligé que furieux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas! Je comprends la situation. Même si tu avais voulu, tu n'aurais pas pu. Mais… _Elle déglutit péniblement à la fois où une larme glissa sur ses joues._ Mais ça n'a pas empêché mon amour pour toi de disparaître peu à peu. Je t'aime Ron… comme un frère et comme un meilleur ami.

Le rouquin avait décroisé les bras pour se mettre à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains tremblantes. Il semblait comprendre, mais en faite, il se battait douloureusement contre un sentiment qu'il voulait voir déguerpir à tout jamais.

Hermione s'avança vers Ron, s'agenouilla devant le lit et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle chercha son regard, mais celui-ci traînait lourdement sur le sol.

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que l'on pourra être tout simplement les meilleurs amis du monde comme avant.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ron semblait hésité à lui répondre quelque chose. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il se lança :

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?

Ses yeux se figèrent enfin sur les siens, comme s'il pouvait voir la vérité à travers le miroir de son âme.

-J'ai trouvé un très bon ami, mais c'est disons compliqué.

-Je le connais? Sa réponse ne l'étonna aucunement. Il savait. Sa tête lui avait prédite bien que son cœur voulait l'ignorer.

-Non. Son regard miellé tomba vers ses chaussettes. Elle lui mentait bien que dans un sens, il n'avait jamais connu CE Drago Malfoy…

Elle étreignit Ron qui participa plus au moins. Ses membres semblaient lourds tout comme sa volonté. Sur un ton plus joyeux, Hermione enchaîna la conversation.

-Ça te dirait de sortir en ville demain? Toi, moi et Harry. Ça fait longtemps tu ne trouve pas?

Ronald lui sourit tristement.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Sur cette note un peu plus positive, Hermione ressortit doucement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir, que Ginny lui apparût. Elle lui souriait et saisit le pan de la porte pour lui faire savoir qu'elle voulait entrer à son tour. Hermione la laissa donc passé pour partir vers la cuisine, où elle aidera elle aussi Mrs Weasley. Quoique le terrier sentait déjà bon mille et un parfums appétissants.

***

***

-Fils! Je pars toute la journée. Je vais tenter de revenir avec quelque chose de nouveau et d'efficace.

Drago avait entendu sa mère à l'entrée de la porte, lui pousser quelques notes bien ambivalentes… Il ne lui répondit pas et entendit quelques secondes, par la suite, la grande porte du manoir Malfoy se referma sur un ton de solitude apprécié. Toute la semaine, Narcissa avait tentée désespérément de recruter les meilleurs spécialistes. Tout ça dans le but de sauver son « pauvre visage » comme elle le mentionnait sans cesse. Pourtant, lui s'en accommodait plutôt bien maintenant. Cela dit, c'était l'heure où jamais. Le matin ne faisait que débuter et la demeure était maintenant dévidée de tracas. Le blond monta donc dans sa chambre prendre l'écharpe rouge. Il sortit dehors et l'attacha aux grilles du manoir. La journée d'aujourd'hui allait être magnifique. Il faisait déjà chaud à l'extérieur et aucun nuage venait obstruait le bleu du ciel. Il allait l'amener à la falaise et lui dévoiler le plus beau des lacs de l'Angleterre. Son cœur tambourinait rapidement bien que ses yeux ne laissaient rien transparaître. Même lorsqu'il était seul…

***

***

Au terrier, Hermione, Harry et Ron ne déjeunèrent pas. Mrs Weasley avait été avertit qu'ils quitteraient la demeure toute la journée durant. Ronald avait reprit quelques couleurs et la jeune femme se sentait plus que soulagée. Ils avaient prévu, pendant la soirée d'hier, de trouver une magnifique plage. N'ayant pas de plage privée pour sorcier, ils durent amener des sacs et y ranger leurs baguettes. Ils auraient put simplement les laisser au terrier, mais la paranoïa faisait toujours brûler la crainte de plusieurs, même du survivant.

Le trio dû prendre la poudre de cheminette pour ensuite monter dans un bus qui les conduisit à ladite plage. Ne connaissant pas l'endroit, il était trop risqué de transplaner à proximité des lieux. La promenade de bus avait été plutôt marrante à cause de Ron. Tout le trajet il beugla son désarroi. C'est-à-dire pendant presque deux heures.

-Où sont passés les lits?... Merlin qu'il est lent… J'ai entendu dire que les bus pouvaient éviter n'importe quel obstacle!... Ha j'ai compris!... Il doit stopper quand la lumière est rouge et avancé quand elle est verte!... Mais à quoi sert la jaune?

Ils durent lui faire baisser le ton plus qu'une fois et lui expliquer que les bus sorciers était très différent de ceux moldus. Tout cela en empruntant les termes « Dans notre pays » et cette « Ethnie ». C'était embarrassant, mais très facétieux.

À destination, le ciel était ensoleillé et l'air très chaud. Les deux jeunes hommes portaient le bas d'un maillot aux couleurs rouge et or. Quand à Hermione, elle préféra se vêtir d'un léger bikini d'un rose subtil. La journée allait être splendide quoique…

-Ha non! Hermione s'exclama tout en s'enfonçant presque un point dans la bouche pas la suite. Malheureusement pour elle, ses deux amis l'entendirent tout de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Harry et Ron en chœur, l'air perplexe.

Pourquoi avait-elle oublié de vérifier? Pourquoi? Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait complètement oublié l'écharpe… Elle réfléchit alors quelques secondes pour en conclure que c'était peu probable que Drago ait décidé la journée même où elle oubli, de l'inviter chez lui.

-Ho… J'ai seulement oublié d'amener la lotion solaire. _Et c'était vrai de plus…_

Ses deux amis sourirent en coin, jugeant qu'une telle excuse ne valait pas ce genre d'exclamation.

-Bien tant pis. Lança Ron en accourant vers l'eau d'une température parfaite pour savourer une journée aussi brûlante.

Ils se baignèrent donc, prirent du soleil, s'empiffrèrent de glaces au chocolat, allèrent faire les boutiques et ne rentrèrent que très tard au terrier pour s'effondrer sur leur lit moelleux et s'endormir plus que rapidement. Une journée pour jeunes adultes plus que normale en résumé. Du moins, leur première journée normale depuis quelques temps.

***

***

La journée avait passé sans qu'Hermione ne lui apparaisse une seule seconde. Drago était resté assit sur le parquet de la porte d'entrée la journée entière. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne pour simplement lui dire d'un ton énervé :

-Entre à l'intérieur, je ne voudrais pas qu'un passant voit ton état.

Un long et rauque soupire sortit de ses lèvres tremblantes de rage. Sans dire un simple mot ou encore réfuter, le blond s'était relevé pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Là haut, il se détailla de la tête au pied pour ensuite se dévêtir de son masque. Il observa la guérison qui stagnait. Les blessures se refermaient et la peau devenait de plus en plus lisse et rosé. Pourtant, les fosses de sa mâchoire et les déchirures presque cicatrisées n'allaient jamais s'éteindre complètement.

-Sale monstre. Tu es seul et affreux. Terre-toi à jamais.

Sur ses paroles d'animosité, Drago abattit son poing contre le miroir qui éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Sa main droite maintenant sanglante, il se laissa glisser par terre rageant contre sa destinée qui jouait les notes d'un splendide decrescendo depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

***

***

***

Je sais, il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre mais bon, Hermione devait régler son problème pour faire avancer les choses :p Quoiqu'elle vient de reculer en ce qui concerne Drago.

Voilà Jullsy ^^ J'ai essayé de développer un peu plus le dialogue. Quoiqu'avec Drago ça ne sera jamais vraiment possible puisqu'il ne parle jamais pour rien.

Minifée je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire… Merci maman ^.^ loll.

Pour tous les autres! Un énorme merci pour tous ces magnifiques commentaires! Ils me font chaud au cœur et j'ai envie de les faire voir à l'un de mes professeurs qui m'a dit un jour que je ne réussirai jamais à écrire un livre parce que j'écrivais très mal. XD

Le prochain chapitre arrivera demain ou maximum mercredi! Et oui Drago et Hermione se reverront. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Disparaître dans le soir

***

***

Drago Malfoy se leva mollement, mais résigné ce matin là. Il se vêtit rapidement et prit son écharpe rouge qu'il détailla un moment. Cela faisait presque deux semaines entière qu'il n'avait pas revu Hermione. Ça lui était difficile bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait fait le bon geste, il y avait de cela quelques temps. Elle était venue inlassablement à tous les autres jours suite à cette aventure à la plage. Hier, en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours aucun étendard écarlate, Hermione traça dans le sol à l'aide d'une branche, devant les grilles :

-Désolé.

Ces six lettres firent sortirent le blond de sa torpeur. Une animosité l'avait envahie pour aujourd'hui se transformer en espoir. Cela dit, il ne comprenait rien à cette envie qui l'envahissait constamment. Il désirait la présence d'Hermione plus que tout… Depuis déjà quelques années…

Dehors, il attacha alors son écharpe au même endroit qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ajouta pourtant un petit quelque chose. À l'aide de sa baguette, il décrivit plusieurs cercles qui firent apparaître, flottant dans l'air, ces quelques mots en lettres dorées :

-Pas avant que la nuit ne soit tombée.

Il retourna alors dans son manoir, espérant que sa belle n'ait pas abandonnée la partie après tout ce temps.

***

***

Au terrier, la belle avait abandonnée. Elle fit la grasse matinée tard cette journée là. C'est ginny qui vint la réveiller. Elle avait poussé la porte qui grinça, pour apercevoir son amie toujours endormie. Le soleil était pourtant presqu'à son zénith et son couché n'avait pas été si tard hier... La rouquine fronça donc les sourcils, puis sauta sur le lit qui rebondit sous le poids de la jeune sorcière.

-Réveille-toi vieille chaussette paresseuse!

Hermione grommela, pour ensuite ouvrir une paupière, puis l'autre. Ses bras étaient en croix et ses cheveux un vrai fiasco. Or, elle ne semblait pas réellement fatiguée, mais abattue. Son teint était blême, ses yeux cernés et ses gestes lents.

-Une chaussette? Lui répondit-elle l'air perplexe et la voix grinçante.

Elle s'assit ensuite dans son lit pour faire maintenant face à Ginny qui semblait s'inquiéter à propos d'elle. De plus, comme si elle avait pu consulter le livre de ses sentiments, elle se lança sur une thérapie amicale :

-Alors ma vieille. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ta fréquentation t'a jetée?

Elle dit tout cela d'un air très détendu, histoire de banaliser la situation. Quant à Hermione, son cœur rata un tambourinement. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une culpabilité flapie et elle soupira.

-Non c'est moi qui l'aie jeté… Et je n'ai même pas fais exprès.

L'air accablé, elle enfouie son visage entre ses bras croisés.

-Et comment tu as fais ça? Lui répondit Ginny en se retenant de rigoler.

-J'ai oublié notre rendez-vous le jour où tout s'est réglé entre moi et Ron.

Son amie ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Hoooo

Puis elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Bien… Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser.

Hermione soupira de nouveau.

-C'est déjà fait. Et il ne m'a toujours pas répondu.

La rouquine sembla aussitôt indignée. Elle rétorqua alors d'un ton qui n'impliquait pas la réplique :

-Bien c'est un idiot! Tu es splendide, intelligente et amusante! Qui est-il? Que j'aille lui botter le derrière!

L'aîné enterra encore plus son nez entre ses bras, comme si elle tentait à tout prit de disparaître par delà ses draps.

-Dago Balfoy. Bredouilla-t-elle dans les fronces de son pyjama.

-Quoi?

Ginny fronça les sourcils pour faire circuler à plusieurs reprises les syllabes qu'elle venait d'entendre dans sa tête. Sa conclusion lui paru impossible. Elle fronça donc les sourcils et vérifia :

-Tu as bien dis… _Elle déglutit péniblement_, Drago Malfoy?

La tête d'Hermione se balança de haut en bas à travers ses bras toujours croisés.

-…

Elle releva la tête et plongea un regard suppliant vers Ginny. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de justifier ce nom. Sa vis-à-vis sembla saisir son regard puisqu'elle prit une grande inspiration pour considérer une nouvelle fois cette réponse quelque peu bouleversante.

-Bon… Alors… _Elle avait l'air d'une personne importante qui allait déblatérer le discours universel le plus fondamental de la Terre. _Drago Malfoy n'est-ce pas? … Il est vil, idiot, immature, poltron, lâche, méchant, cruel, malsain… Est-ce que j'ai dis idiot? Et méchant? Ha oui! Menteur aussi!

Elle prit un temps d'arrêt. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler comme si elle retenait de bouffer de rire.

-Mais bon il est super sexy alors pourquoi pas!?

Hermione et elle se mirent à rigoler. Ce fut un soulagement pour la jeune amoureuse qui redoutait le pire. Elle reprit son souffle pour enfin faire savoir le plus important à Ginny.

-Non.

La fille Weasley inclina la tête de côté, l'air maintenant intrigué. Puis Hermione enchaîna :

-Il est maintenant gentil, romantique, mystérieux, doux et je crois… Qu'il est sincère.

Elle souriait maintenant doucement, les yeux au ciel, l'air rêveur. Enfin, elle ajouta :

-Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer.

***

***

Hermione s'était ainsi préparé rapidement et vêtu simplement. Elle empoigna par la suite Ginny qui ruminait questions par-dessus questions sans avoir de réponse. Elle l'entraîna dehors puis ils transplanèrent ensemble.

Devant le manoir Malfoy, Ginny se rendit compte que tout était réellement… Vrai. Elle reconnaissait l'établissement puisqu'elle y avait été déjà emprisonnée. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Mais c'était terminé maintenant. Elle soupira, puis sourit en apercevant Hermione qui sautillait sur place comme un enfant à qui l'on propose un voyage à Disney Land.

-Tu vois ça

Elle pointait l'écharpe rouge.

-Oui. _Ginny semblait complètement incrédule._

-À chaque fois que Drago l'attache aux grilles, cela veut dire qu'il me donne rendez-vous la même journée. Mais aujourd'hui, il a ajouté que je devais être présente seulement ce soir.

La rouquine sourit de toutes ses dents. Tout cela lui était bien peu familier de la part de cette petite vermine de Malfoy.

-Bon d'accord, tu as raison. Il me semble… _Elle se racla la gorge. _Romantique.

***

***

Ginny aida donc Hermione à s'embellir en début de soirée. Elle se vêtit d'une longue robe élégante et légère pour la saison. Elle se maquilla aussi, ce qui était rare, et releva un peu ses cheveux en boucle. Elle était magnifique.

-Peut-être a-t-il créé un bal pour toi… À cette heure.

Ginny lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le cœur d'Hermione suivait le rythme d'une fanfare en désordre. Vers 21h30, quand le ciel orangé et presque noir lui indiqua l'arrivée de la nuit, Hermione salua Ginny et transplana de nouveau à l'extérieur du terrier.

Arrivée aux grilles maintenant ouvertes, Hermione vit rapidement que Drago ne l'attendait pas. Elle avança tout de même vers l'immense porte et frappa à trois reprises. Le blond lui ouvrit presque instantanément. Hermione lui sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Bon!... _Drago posa son index sur ses lèvres. _Soir… Elle diminua le ton tout en haussant un sourcil.

Pourquoi la faisait-il taire après tout ce temps? N'avait-il pas envie de lui parler? Il la détailla ensuite de bas en haut sans rien dire. Il la fit ensuite entrer.

Il monta les escaliers sans inviter la jeune femme à entrer. Celle-ci parut quelque peu outrée de cet accueil très peu chaleureux. Du moins, elle attendit tout de même qu'il revienne avec ce qui lui semblait des vêtements… D'hommes.

-Tiens va enfiler ça, il te faut quelque chose de plus confortable où nous allons.

-Mais!

Il remit son index contre ses lèvres. Tout en rageant intérieurement, elle alla se revêtir d'un pantalon noir d'homme et d'un pull tout aussi noir et masculin, dans la salle de bain qui lui adressa. Il ne l'avait même pas complimenté sur sa tenue. Disons tout simplement que sa bonne humeur fut quelque peu réchauffée.

Cela fait, elle retourna vers Drago à l'entrée de la porte qui l'attendait avec une cape qui lui offrit. Elle était chaude, douce et délicate, parfaite pour une soirée d'été. Hermione se surprit à l'admirer pendant qu'elle s'en vêtait. Le blond était très séduisant cette soirée là avec ce pull noir à col roulé et ce pantalon ajusté. En fait, il avait toujours fier allure. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta.

Dehors, il l'entraîna une fois de plus vers la forêt, mais plus à l'ouest cette fois-ci. À l'intérieur du boisé, il lui prit la main, ce qui fit accélérer son pouls. L'on n'y voyait presque rien à cette heure mais pourtant, Drago la mena impeccablement dans son inconnu. Ils parvinrent presque une demi-heure plus tard jusqu'à un gigantesque rocher incruster dans le sol parmi un duvet de mousse et un tapis de minuscules fleurs blanches. Le reflet de la lune éclairait enfin ce tableau pour lui donner un aspect merveilleux.

Cette nuit allait être fraîche mais confortable. Drago se dévêtit alors de sa cape pour la déposer par terre. Il s'y allongea sur le dos, les bras soutenant sa tête, les yeux vers un tapis d'étoiles étincelantes. Hermione l'imita en posant quant à elle, ses mains sur son ventre. Elle n'osait plus parlé. En vérité, elle n'avait même pas envie de parler à ce moment. Tout était beau, même le silence, et le brisé, viendrait à tout gâcher.

Le vent était le maître d'orchestre de cette soirée. Il faisait retentir les feuilles et il faisait chanter un ruisseau tout près. Des bestioles ici et là donnaient un rythme animé, bien que le ciel étoilé attendrissait la symphonie. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué combien la forêt pouvait être fascinante. Le plus merveilleux dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle pouvait entendre chaque respiration de l'homme à ses côtés. Il lui semblait tellement serein et confortable au milieu de toute cette nature.

Après une heure de songe et de musique, Hermione se releva de côté, pour plonger ses yeux dans celui glacé de Drago Malfoy. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Quant à lui, il tourna légèrement la tête et semblait l'admirer. Par contre, la forme de son masque ne lui donnait aucun indice à propos de son état d'esprit. Seuls ses yeux reflétaient ses pensées… Ses envies.

-Tu ne m'en veux donc pas?

Elle observa ses lèvres un instant. Il ne souriait pas, mais elles semblaient humides et délicieuses. Drago détourna son regard pour le diriger de nouveau vers le ciel.

-N'en parlons plus.

Son ton était doux. Il n'en avait jamais voulu à Hermione. Au contraire, il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être aussi seul et détruit par la malédiction. Elle était revenue et c'est la seule chose qui comptait réellement. C'est idiot, mais bien qu'ils aient été jadis deux êtres cruellement distincts, Drago sentit cette irrésistible envie de se rapprocher d'elle.

Comme si Hermione avait lu son désir, elle s'approcha de lui et le détailla d'encore plus près. Elle aurait eu envie en cet instant de lui retirer ce masque et voir se qui se cachait en-dessous. Pourtant, une autre envie la brûlait mille fois plus et c'était de l'embrasser.

Pourtant, ce désir, cette passion, ce moment palpitant s'éteignit subitement quand Drago se releva brusquement. Sa respiration semblait plus rapide et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère enfouie.

-Il est tard, tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

Sans un mot, il reconduisit Hermione jusqu'à l'entrer sans lui tenir la main cette fois-ci. Elle chuta donc à quelques reprises et fut éraflé par plusieurs branches et épines.

À l'entrée du manoir Malfoy, Drago stoppa son pas pour se retourner vers Hermione qui avait l'air plus que confus. Hors d'haleine, elle avança à sa hauteur et chercha une réponse sans question dans ses yeux.

-Je suis. _La jeune femme le coupa en enchaînant aussitôt :_

-Ton deuxième secret m'a fait découvrir que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de très sensible et que tu te préoccupais des autres. Celui-ci symbolisait quoi?

Le jeune homme dévia son regard vers ses chaussures, l'air songeur et déçu à la fois.

-Bien… Que l'impétueux Drago Malfoy manque en fait, de confiance en lui-même.

Hermione fut satisfaite de sa réponse. Il était vrai que le fils Malfoy semblait beaucoup trop confiant en lui-même. De plus, cette réponse lui donnait de l'espoir. Il avait eu lui aussi le goût de l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas fait par simple manque de confiance… Enfin peut-être… Elle le souhaitait plus que tout.

Sur cette note refroidie, Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle allait retourner chez les Weasley pour attendre une longue semaine de nouveau. C'était pénible…

-Bonne nuit alors… Sa voix fut faible et aussi chagriné que les yeux de Drago.

-En passant Hermione… _Il lui sourit._ Tu étais magnifique ce soir.

Elle recula d'un pas à nouveau et répondit à son sourire. Enfin, en une fraction de seconde, sa belle disparût en fumée, ne laissant plus qu'une bête avide d'une femme et anéantit par son apparence.

***

***

Merci encore pour tous les reviews, vous êtes super gentils! :D

Jullsy : Bien entendu qu'il va s'ouvrir à elle plus tard… Plus tard… :p

Hilaidora : J'espère bien que je vais encore m'améliorer. Je suis jeune encore et je continu de lire beaucoup pour perfectionner mon talent. Je veux concrétiser mon rêve de publier un jour! 

Luciole's World : En ce qui concerne mon prof… Bah… Il n'est plus mon prof depuis presque 2 ans alors je ne pourrais jamais avoir vengeance. :p

Nini : Oui… J'ai peut-être fait Ron trop gentil… Mais attend qu'il voit que c'est Drago qu'Hermione fréquente… La crise… XD Spoilers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Imaginer sa réalité

***

***

C'est étrange de voir que plus l'on se pose des questions, plus l'on se pose d'autres questions… Des résolutions arrivent, pourtant, celles-ci amènent de nouveaux raisonnements, suivis de nouvelles problématiques. Un éternel cercle sans fin.

La problématique rencontrée dans le cœur d'Hermione Granger concerne l'amour. Sa définition de l'amour est restée toujours la même depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pour elle, il n'y a jamais eu de conte de princesse, de cape et d'épée. Il n'y a que cette banale et triste réalité. L'amour c'est connaître depuis longtemps une personne, c'est l'apprécier, c'est se construire avec elle, c'est aussi de travailler à la sauvegarder. L'amour doit être entretenu, sinon il s'écaille et il disparaît. L'amour s'est payer le prix et engendrer le danger. S'il n'est pas assez fort, des cœurs peuvent être complètement déchirés et anéantis. Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant un coup de foudre? Victor Krum en avait été un. Son amour envers lui avait été fragile et laconique. Il n'avait été qu'un copieux et délicieux repas, qui par la suite, donna la nausée et même des regrets. Enfin, que ressentait-elle vis-à-vis Drago Malfoy? Hermione l'avait haïe à un point tel qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire du mal. Elle ne connaissait presque rien de lui. Elle connaissait tout de Ronald. Avec Drago, elle palpait une passion inconnue et frissonnante… Déconcertante même. Avec Ronald, l'amour était devenu une routine plus qu'insignifiante. Elle l'aimait presque par habitude et ce n'était plus sincère. Quoique… C'était peut-être ça l'amour. L'on s'y fait un point c'est tout. La peau qui frisonne, le cœur qui tambourine à tout rompre, le souffle court, les sourires incessants… Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Et si l'on en revenait au coup de foudre. Ce n'est qu'une bête qui bondit et après s'être assouvie, elle s'évapore rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux? La banalité ou la bête? Hermione soupira fortement. Toutes ses questions lui étaient encore plus atroces qu'un examen de fin d'année. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi aimait-elle cet homme après si peu de temps? Elle avait cette impression qu'elle commettait une erreur.

***

***

La pluie tombait dru cette journée-là près du manoir Malfoy. Pourtant, le blond était tout de même à l'extérieur, au milieu de sa forêt enchantée. Elle lui était magique par toutes les petites surprises qu'elle lui offrait à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Aujourd'hui, il avait marché tellement longtemps qu'il croyait ne jamais en voir le bout. Il avait marché et marché jusqu'en apercevoir une falaise nichée au rebord d'un lac somptueux. Il l'avait escaladé pour s'asseoir et admirer un paysage fantomatique. Le ciel était gris et le lac se faisait déchirer par les larmes du temps agité. Complètement trempé, il songeait à l'amour. Il se demandait si entre Hermione et Ron, tout était bel et bien terminé. Peut-être se voyaient-ils toujours. Peut-être n'était-elle pas intéressée par lui. C'était peut-être sa curiosité qui la traînait chez lui à chaque fois. Peut-être… Peut-être. Ce mot n'allait rien forger de bien utile.

Le jeune homme soupira puis détacha son masque qu'il retira. La pluie fraîche était un cadeau pour sa peau démolie, constamment cachée derrière une façade de cuir. Son visage était maintenant bien cicatrisé, mais toujours monstrueux. Le trou béant de sa mâchoire, la cicatrice sur ses lèvres, les chairs découvertes… Il ne se regardait plus dans un miroir. Or, quand il était seul, il pouvait se découvrir à la nature qui ne le jugeait jamais. Pas comme sa mère qui cherchait désespérément un mage digne du miracle pour sauver son état.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas accroché son écharpe pour la seule et unique raison que Narcissa restait à la maison. Tous ses rendez-vous dépendaient d'elle. Cela dit, la nature le réconfortait de sa solitude, mais Merlin qu'il avait envie de la voir… Maintenant, tout de suite…

***

***

Après avoir tenté d'élucider le concept de l'amour très tôt ce matin, Hermione s'était rendu au manoir Malfoy pour remarquer qu'elle ne verrait pas Drago aujourd'hui. Pourquoi devait-elle attendre toujours et encore? Pourquoi se laissait-elle traîner par le bout du nez par la seule volonté d'un homme? Hermione sourit ironiquement sous ses propres pensées. Elle n'avait jamais été du type suiveuse, mais bien fonceuse. Drago allait payer.

La sorcière était vêtue très simplement aujourd'hui. Elle avait tout de même emmené préalablement un parapluie et une cape légère en voyant le temps gris au terrier. Elle se recouvrit alors de son par-dessus, mais ne déploya pas son parapluie. De toute manière, le vent et la pluie s'étaient déjà emmêlés dans la broussaille de sa chevelure.

C'est ainsi qu'elle inspira fortement, espérant ainsi ravaler sa nervosité. Elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille, mais dans un sens, elle s'en fichait complètement. Hermione ouvrit donc les lourdes grilles et entra dans le domaine. Il marcha tout doucement jusqu'à l'entrée et frappa à la porte.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi?

C'est Narcissa Malfoy qui lui ouvrit. Elle était élégante et attriquée parfaitement comme toujours. Toutefois, son ton était froid et son regard suspicieux.

Hermione soudainement intimidée recula d'un pas.

-Je… Je suis venue voir Drago.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait cette impression que la mère de Drago n'aimerait pas cette réponse.

-Que voulez-vous à mon fils?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir une bonne raison de visiter Drago? N'avait-il pas le droit de voir qui il voulait quand il voulait?

-Je l'ai déjà dit. Je viens le voir, c'est tout. _Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, espérant voir le blond par-dessus l'épaule de Narcissa._ Il est là?

La grande femme blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait sur ses gardes et anxieuse.

-Bien il n'est pas là. Je l'ai appelé, mais il n'est pas venu. Il doit être parti dans la forêt.

Hermione avait immédiatement reculé pour prendre la direction de la forêt. Narcissa, quant à elle, haussa le ton :

-N'y songez même pas! Vous allez vous perdre là-dedans, la forêt est trop vaste!

Elle ne lui répondit pas. D'un pas rapide, elle s'aventura par-delà le boisé en rageant contre cette harpie. Un peu plus loin, elle prit un ton grandiose et aristocrate :

-Je l'ai appelé, mais il n'est pas venu… Pfff… _Elle roula les yeux_. Je ne parlais pas de ton chien idiote, mais de ton fils!

Indignée, elle s'enfonça donc de plus en plus sur une terre qui lui était encore inconnue. Quoique… Elle était bel et bien une sorcière débrouillarde.

***

***

Drago était resté assis tellement longtemps qu'il avait vu le lac cesser de trembler et le ciel s'assécher. N'ayant amené aucune cape ni rien pour se cacher, il était maintenant trempé de la tête aux pieds. De plus, le temps restait gris et le soleil dissimulé. Or, son corps allait prendre du temps à sécher et cesser de frissonner.

Il allait pour se relever et repartir chez lui quand il entendit plus loin des feuilles se froisser et des branches craqueler… Il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer de son impression. C'était bien les pas d'un humain et non d'un animal. Drago s'empressa donc de déguerpir de la falaise pour aller se terrer un peu plus loin.

Hermione s'avançait tout doucement, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Son sortilège avait été un succès. Très pratique pour un auror. Il permettait de faire apparaître de petites lueurs d'un bleu vif qui traquait la personne de son choix. Les minuscules sphères lumineuses tournoyèrent quelques instants où Drago avait été assis plusieurs heures durant. La sorcière s'approcha donc pour remarquer par terre… Le masque du blond. Elle déglutit péniblement, l'air soudainement inquiet. Elle s'avait qu'il ne voudrait pas lui dévoiler son visage. Hermione eut donc le sentiment d'entrer dans son intimité. De bafouer à quelque sorte l'un de ses secrets qu'il voulait garder pour lui seul.

D'un coup de baguette, son sortilège disparut. Elle tourna ensuite les talons pour s'éloigner sur cette falaise plutôt vaste. La jeune femme s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre, dos à l'emplacement du masque et attendit.

-Ça y est, tu peux revenir.

La voix de Drago semblait contrariée et quelque peu déçue. Hermione le rejoignit donc. Il avait remis son masque et elle remarqua qu'il était plus que trempé. Elle retira son capuchon pour mieux l'observer. Il frissonnait.

-Mais Drago, tu vas attraper froid.

Elle alla pour se dévêtir de sa cape, mais Drago lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il lui sourit par la suite ben que ses yeux paraissaient épuisés.

-Bienvenu à ton prochain secret que j'ai découvert ce matin. J'avais dans l'idée de t'y amener un jour de beau temps. L'on aurait pu se baigner et prendre du soleil.

Il avait ouvert les bras en croix pour lui montrer la scène derrière lui. La scène d'un lac aujourd'hui sombre et probablement très froid. Hermione fronça alors les sourcils et détailla les bras et le visage de Drago.

-Toi? Prendre du soleil? C'est… _Elle se racla la gorge._ Possible?

Le jeune homme était d'une blancheur presque troublante. Prendre du soleil devait presque être dangereux pour sa peau se dit-elle en lui souriant narquoisement, mais gentiment.

Drago quant à lui, prit un air plus qu'impassible. Il se retourna et s'approcha de la bordure de la falaise. En bas, à environ une dizaine de mètres, le rocher se faisait fouetter par des vagues douces et régulières. Le lac était plutôt paisible depuis l'arrêt de l'averse.

-Tu l'auras voulu…

Ainsi, Drago Mafoy ouvrit les bras comme un ange et se laissa tomber doucement dans le lac. L'eau était très froide, mais il ne regretta pas son geste. Il nagea longtemps après avoir plongé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de pierre qui risquait de faire mal à Hermione quand elle allait sauter. Parce que oui… Elle allait sauter.

Toujours en haut, Hermione s'était penché sur un lac sans Drago. Elle était à genoux et ses mains tenaient fortement l'herbe en pourtour de la falaise.

-Drago! Idiot! Tu vas mourir gelé!

Il avait déjà froid et il allait se jeter dans un lac qu'il ne connaissait pas… Et s'il s'était cogné… Disons qu'il prenait son temps pour remonter… Plusieurs secondes passèrent… Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre, Drago ne refaisait pas surface. Elle retira donc sa cape et scruta l'étendue d'eau une dernière fois.

-Allez…

Elle se releva debout. Elle devait se mettre à l'évidence, il était entrain de se noyer. Un être humain normal ne pouvait pas retenir son souffle aussi longtemps. En tremblant de peur, elle inspira donc fortement pour sauter à son tour, dans le lac…

La sorcière dut s'accommoder quelques instants au froid du lac avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle vit alors deux yeux d'un bleu presque gris la fixer d'un air moqueur. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait soupiré de soulagement à cet instant, mais aussi de colère. Bien entendu qu'un être humain normal ne pouvait pas retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps. Un sorcier le pouvait par contre à l'aide de sa baguette. Drago avait fait apparaître une bulle d'air qui se refermait par-dessus son masque de cuir. Il lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents.

Désemparée, Hermione tenta de le gifler, mais l'eau ralentissait ses mouvements et Drago rigolait comme un fou. Ils remontèrent alors à la surface. Hermione entendait toujours Drago rire et ça lui faisait un bien fou. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Drago Malfoy rire sincèrement d'une situation et non d'une personne, comme il le faisait à l'école. C'était merveilleux.

-Tu as peut-être déjà réussi à me frapper, mais tu n'y arriveras plus.

Hermione reconnue immédiatement la référence à leur troisième année où elle l'avait frappé, ce jour où Buck devait mourir.

-Tu m'as fait terriblement peur!

Il souriait toujours quand il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner sur le rebord du lac. L'étendu d'eau ne contenait pas de plage, mais qu'un amas de pierre et de plantes de toute sorte. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur une grosse pierre et reprirent leur respiration. Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, histoire de retirer quelques mèches rebelles qui lui obstruaient les yeux.

-Donc tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Il avait cessé de rigoler, mais un sourire traçait toujours ses lèvres.

-Bien entendu que je m'inquiète pour toi!

Elle haussa le ton et fit mine de le bouder.

-Pourquoi?

Son ton devint plus sérieux, bien qu'il souriait toujours. Cette question embêta quelque peu Hermione qui prit un certain temps à répondre.

-Le pire dans tout cas c'est que je ne sais même pas.

Le blond inclina la tête de côté et fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Elle ajouta alors :

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup Drago, mais j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de toi encore.

-C'est justement le but de… Il voulait parler des 10 secrets. Qu'il avait organisé ce mystère dans le but de se faire connaître un peu mieux. Or, Hermione avait enchaîné aussitôt. C'était à son tour de lui couper la parole.

-À la fin je gagne quoi déjà?

La sorcière ne vit rien, mais par delà son masque, les joues de Drago rosirent légèrement. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais plongea son regard dans le sien, attentif à ses paroles.

-Le problème c'est que… Il reste encore quoi? 6 secrets avec celui d'aujourd'hui que j'ai devancé. Il y a eu le théâtre, les oursons, la soirée, ce lac magnifique aujourd'hui et…

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle paraissait chercher et peser chacun de ses mots.

-Le problème c'est que… _Elle abaissa alors son regard sur le corps grelotant de Drago. _Que tu trembles tellement de froid que tu vas être malade si tu ne retournes pas chez toi de changer immédiatement.

Son ton fut strict presque comme une mère qui dispute son enfant. Le problème c'était qu'elle l'aimait déjà énormément! Le problème était aussi qu'elle n'y comprenait rien et qu'elle voulait prendre son temps. Hermione avait cette caractéristique de vouloir tout comprendre avant d'agir. Elle sautait peut-être par-dessus une belle impulsion, mais il était déjà trop tard et Drago semblait quelque peu confus sous ce revirement de sujet.

Oui il tremblait beaucoup. Il avait terriblement froid et il avait mal à la tête. Pourtant, il s'en fichait. Il aurait pris le temps qu'Hermione lui dise tout. Il voulait rester, il souhaitait l'entendre. Il ne désirait pas retourner chez lui. Il ne désirait pas attendre le prochain rendez-vous. Cependant, il fit comme il le fit toute sa jeunesse : il n'écouta pas son cœur lui crier de lui obéir.

-Oui… Rentrons.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux tristement. Puis, avant qu'Hermione transplane de nouveau jusqu'au terrier, Drago lui annonça un indice du prochain secret :

-La prochaine fois, je te dévoilerais un secret au manoir.

Hermione lui sourit doucement.

-À bientôt, j'espère.

Elle disparût alors et Drago retourna au manoir Malfoy à la marche.

En bref, l'amour est une boîte à surprise. L'amour s'est désobéir à son cœur bien que l'on devrait enfreindre la réalité de sa tête. L'amour c'est se désirer et changer une histoire pour créer « notre histoire ». L'amour s'est chercher des réponses à ses questions, sans en trouver la fin. C'est sur ces pensées qu'une bête retourna dans l'enfer du manoir Malfoy et qu'une princesse continua inlassablement de s'interroger…

***

***

***

***

C'est vrai que l'on écrit un peu de soi sans vraiment le vouloir. ^^ Cela m'est déjà arrivé de sauter par-dessus une relation parce que je me posais trop de questions. Quoique… Aujourd'hui on est très bien en tant qu'amis mais bon… Je t'aime fort Steph si jamais tu me lis un jour! Merci d'avoir essayé de me rendre un peu plus impulsive dans la vie même si je n'ai pas encore très bien réussis. :p

Endohemi : Rhhooo merci beaucoup c'est très encourageant. ^^

Monsieur D : Blah… T'es con :p Mais je t'aime fow!

TsOL1516 : Merci pour tous des beaux commentaires. ^^ C'est très apprécié.

Alexsandria020 : Je suis contente moi aussi :p Ils devaient bien s'entendre de nouveau sinon il n'y aurait plus eu de chapitre loll. ^^

Kattycate : Ne reste plus que 6 dévoilements :p

Naymeth : Merci pour les bons commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur.

Hilaidora : Oui ça me vient comme ça parfois, mais pour ce chapitre j'ai eu du mal à faire une dernière phrase frappante comme tu le dis. ^^ J'ai trop hâte à l'avant dernier chapitre, je crois que tu vas adorer… Suspence… ^^

Jullsy : Tu sais quoi? Tes critiques sont les miennes. ^^ Moi aussi je trouvais que ça allait trop vite. Mais après l'avoir publié. Mais bon, j'ai réussis à arranger ça dans ce chapitre. Enfin je l'espère.

Nini : Bah Drago est pas un grand parleur de base. Mais ça va venir, inquiète toi pas.

Lily la tigresse56 : Ben... Ça me fait complètement plaisir :D hihi!

Luxiole : Ben merci! J

Littlebeatle : Jsuis contente que t'adore. ^^

Voilà! J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié personne. J'ai eu envie d'écrire un commentaire à tout le monde, mais je ne ferais pas ça à chaque fois. ^^ Merci à tous! Vous êtes hyper gentils. Continuez de me commenter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

_Le véritable dernier Horcruxe_

***

***

***

-Vous n'avez pas honte de me faire perdre mon temps ainsi!?

La voix de Narcissa s'élevait en écho à travers l'immense salon de thé des Malefoy. Drago était debout, une fiole vide à la main. À ses côtés, une femme d'âge mûr semblait plus que contrariée. La table basse de la pièce soutenait des chaudrons et des ingrédients de toutes sortes. Les vapeurs qui s'y en dégageaient, rappelaient au blond, les classes de potion avec Severus Rogue.

Or, il venait d'avaler la huitième potion concoctée dans le but de rétablir son visage anéanti. Cela venait d'être un nouvel échec. Sa mère semblait détruite et la vieille femme était soumise à la culpabilité.

-Je suis navrée, Mrs Malefoy. Il faut dire que cette malédiction est parfaite. Je n'y vois plus aucun espoir.

Sur ces paroles, elle amassa tous ses objets et porta un regard de pitié vers le visage de Drago. Ce dernier entreprit donc rapidement de renouer les liens de son masque. La femme repartie donc sans se faire raccompagner à la porte.

-Fils… Je.

-Ne dis rien.

Drago s'avança à son niveau et plongea son regard glacé dans le sien. Les yeux de sa mère vacillaient sous la pression. Le regarder dans les yeux lui était devenu un fardeau.

-N'engage plus personne. Ton fils est maintenant ainsi et tu devras t'y faire.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il tutoyait sa mère. Il eut l'impression de se défaire d'un boulet à ses pieds. Quant à Narcissa, elle fronça les sourcils, l'air embarrassé.

-Mais… Mais comment feras-tu pour vivre normalement? Tu…

-J'avancerai! _Il haussa le ton, choqué par cette allusion qu'un visage persécuté puisse freiner une vie… _Alastor Maugrey! Ça te sonne quelque chose? _Son ton s'adoucit. _Un grand homme non au visage, mais au CORPS délabré.

Sa mère déglutit péniblement en prenant les mains de son fils dans les siennes.

-Comment pourras-tu avoir une famille? Aucune femme ne…

-Mère… Tu aurais été le genre de femme qui n'aurait jamais accepté un Lucius Malefoy défiguré. Sache qu'il existe sur cette terre des personnes beaucoup moins imbues d'elles-mêmes.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en se dégageant des mains laiteuses de son fils. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle était. Pourtant, trop indignée, elle partit d'un pas impérieux.

***

***

***

-Elle pourrait au moins me dire qui c'est.

Ronald rageait. C'était insupportable. Son sourire niais, ses soupirs incessants, son regard rêveur… Elle y pensait sans cesse. Elle l'avait déjà oublié, lui son ami de toujours. Et voilà que sa propre sœur était du côté de l'ennemi.

-C'est compliqué Ron. Je suis désolé.

Ginny posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Hermione venait de partir vérifier les grilles du manoir. Son frère voulait la suivre, mais il lui était impossible de connaître sa destination. Elle avait envie de tout dire à lui et à Harry. Ça lui était devenu pénible de tout cacher et d'écouter Hermione être amoureuse d'un nouveau Drago que personne ne connaissait…

-Tu sais quoi, je vais le découvrir!

La rouquine afficha un visage accablé.

-Tu ne vas que te faire du mal Ron!

Son frère tourna alors les talons pour s'aventurer vers la chambre d'Hermione. Cela dit, Ginny savait qu'il n'y trouverait aucun indice. Enfin, elle espérait.

***

***

***

Hermione arriva devant les immenses grilles du manoir Malefoy. L'écharpe rouge y était. Après seulement deux jours de séparation. Elle sourit alors et entra dans le domaine. Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Drago. Celui-ci lui sourit alors, bien qu'il semblait épuisé. D'énormes cernes creusaient ses yeux d'un bleu presque violet aujourd'hui… C'était étrange puisqu'ils étaient habituellement d'un bleu glacé.

-Bonjour… Dis-moi, tu vas bien? Hermione inclina la tête de côté et observa intensément les yeux de son vis-à-vis, espérant y trouver une réponse.

-Oui, allez entre.

C'était dommage de rester à l'intérieur en cet après-midi, puisque la journée était brillante et magnifique. Quoiqu'il en fût, Drago l'invita tout d'abord dans le même salon de thé qui avait participé à cette scène entre la mère et le fils, ce matin même.

-Tu peux t'asseoir.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, dans un moelleux divan aux couleurs impériales, tout comme le reste de la pièce. Le jeune homme l'invita ensuite à se servir du thé et quelques pâtisseries plus que délicieuses. En admirant cette scène, Hermione se mit à rire tout doucement, la tasse de thé à la main.

-Hummm… Ton secret est que tu sais bien servir le thé?

Elle crut comprendre par les rabats du masque, qu'il lui offrit un sourire en coin.

-Pas tout à fait. Mon secret n'est pas dans cette pièce, mais j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait prendre le temps de parler pour une fois. Avant d'y aller.

Son regard s'affaissa par la suite vers ses chaussures.

-C'est une excellente idée puisque j'ai quelques questions. Entre autre… _Elle avala une gorgée de son thé avant d'enchaîner. _Que signifie ton secret du lac?

En fait, il y avait une signification pour tous les secrets jusqu'à présent, sauf celui-ci, puisqu'Hermione était arrivée à l'improviste. Drago leva alors les yeux vers le ciel pour réfléchir à la question.

-Bien… que je sais m'adapter. Et que… _Le sourire qu'il lui présenta alors, fit refléter dans ses yeux beaucoup de malice._ Et que même si je suis devenu un parfait gentleman, _il monta le menton, en signe de fierté_, j'adore faire peur aux jeunes femmes crédules.

Hermione prit alors un air indigné et ajouta aussitôt :

-Je connais bien des jeunes femmes naïves et soumises Drago. Mais ce ne sont que des Serpentard idiotes et sans cervelles. Quant à moi, je suis une lionne courageuse qui n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un cadavre sous les bras.

Elle leva elle aussi le menton en signe d'impétuosité.

Drago lui sourit alors et se releva pour lui tendre la main.

-D'accord, j'avoue, tu es beaucoup plus amusante qu'une Serpentard naïve et soumise.

Elle lui accorda sa main en retour et le suivit alors jusqu'au sous-sol. Ils dévalèrent alors quelques étages d'escaliers de pierres. Les couloirs étaient éclairés de chandeliers et le sol était trempé. Une humidité presque étouffante se détachait des murs. Après quelques minutes, Drago l'avait enfin entraîné jusqu'à une petite salle circulaire.

Elle ne faisait que quelques mètres de circonférence et n'était éclairée que pas une seule chose : L'éclat brillant et argenté de plusieurs souvenirs en fiole. En effet, au fond de la pièce, se retrouvaient des centaines de fioles sur 5 étagères. En son milieu, l'endroit exposait une pensine aux ornements argentés et magnifiques. À l'intérieur, tournoyait un liquide lumineux et confiné dans le mystère d'un sous-sol éloigné.

Hermine semblait plus qu'intriguée. Elle s'approcha quelque peu pour observer les fioles parfaitement alignées. Elle se retourna par la suite pour questionner de ses yeux, son vis-à-vis qui, quant à lui, cherchait LA fiole particulière.

-Dis-moi Hermione, qu'as-tu vu de moi? Ce jour où la guerre régnait à Poudlard.

La jeune femme sembla ravaler quelques paroles choquantes. Les images qu'elle voyait étaient pitoyables. Elle ne voyait qu'un Drago apeuré qui cherchait une porte de secours autant chez les mangemorts, que de l'autre côté. Le seul fait d'y repenser fit naître chez elle, un regard de dédain.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Drago ne semblait pas s'en indigner, au contraire…

-Tu as vu ce jour-là un être incapable, égoïste, couard et pitoyable n'est-ce pas?

Hermione acquiesça en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Tu sais qu'il est très facile de rester en vie en faisant croire que tu es une vraie merde incapable de se défendre?

Hermione pouffa.

-Comment peux-tu parler de toi ainsi? Tu ne connais pas le courage? J'aurais risqué ma vie moi, au lieu de paraître d'une « merde incapable » comme tu le dis si bien.

Son regard se voulait convaincant. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle espérait qu'il possède une raison valable d'avoir été ainsi pendant la guerre.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà précisé, j'ai joué un rôle des années durant. Ce rôle à persisté chez les mangemorts quoique j'étais réellement apeuré. Du moins, je n'ai jamais été un lâche comme tu l'as spéculé. Être comme je l'ai fait croire, amène de la pitié et de l'amusement chez les plus cruels. Les disciples de Voldemort se sont donc amusés grâce à moi et ils n'ont jamais suspecté ce que j'allais devenir : l'une des causes de leur perte.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils, elle avait l'air de ne pas comprendre. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu être l'une de ses causes? Avait-il été réellement de bons côtés? Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

C'est alors que le blond choisit une des fioles pour en déverser son contenu dans la pensine qui se mit à tournoyer rapidement. Drago l'invita à s'approcher et à s'incliner au-dessus de la bassine magique. Hermione se sentit alors tomber à la renverse. C'était comme si on l'avait tiré de force à l'intérieur. Elle tomba et tomba ce qui lui sembla quelques secondes pour enfin tomber abruptement sur un sol rocailleux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de complètement se relever qu'un homme de grande stature lui passa au travers. Il était recouvert d'une cape boueuse et négligée. Son corps était recourbé et sa démarche saccadée par une blessure probablement à la jambe. La jeune femme le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la cabane hurlante. Les planches qui clouaient la porte de l'entrée avaient été enlevées…

Intriguée, elle y entra alors.

-C't'a mon tour Bradley. _Le ton de l'homme était gras et grinçant._

Il s'adressait à un autre homme, celui-ci gras et plutôt jeune. Ce dernier acquiesça et disparût rapidement en transplanant.

La cabane hurlante était presque identique à la dernière fois où elle y avait mis les pieds. À un détail près… D'étranges symboles d'un noir de pétrole semblaient grimper et escalader les murs de la maison ici et là. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais leur consistance semblait grasse et ils dégageaient une aura de mal, bien qu'elle n'était que dans un souvenir.

L'homme plutôt âgé et détruit par les combats fronça alors les sourcils.

-Qui est là?

Le souvenir de Drago entra alors derrière Hermione qui le laissa passer par simple réflexe.

-Hey le jeune! Tu peux po v'nir ici compris?

L'aîné s'avança alors vers Drago. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Il prit sa baguette entre ses doigts blafards et la pointa aussitôt vers le mangemort en susurrant :

-Pétrificus… totalus…

Il prit même son temps à murmurer les syllabes du sortilège. L'homme n'avait pas réagi, trop surprit de voir l'enfant lâche, être aujourd'hui un jeune homme au regard presque sadique.

-Tu sais quoi pourriture de mangemort? Je ne t'ai pas tué parce que je ne veux pas me faire repérer. Quoique si je me débarrasse de toi à l'aide d'une autre arme que cette baguette, _il rigola tout doucement_, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Sur ce, il dégaina une dague qu'il avait accrochée à sa ceinture, pour prestement l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'homme qui ne pouvait que remuer des yeux confus et paniqués.

Drago se releva par la suite et son air sadique s'était envolé. Il semblait maintenant nerveux et déconcerté. Ses mains tremblaient. Il laissa alors tomber la dague par terre et tourna sur lui-même pour constater les symboles qui prenaient tout doucement la maison en otage. Voldemort avait réussi à se créer un dernier Horcruxe avant d'aller combattre à Poudlard.

-J'espère que ça va marcher…

Il murmurra ces mots en regardant d'un air inquiet une bouteille de verre qu'il sortit d'un sac en bandoulière, qu'il portait sur son épaule droite. La bouteille contenait un feu d'un rouge tellement profond, qu'il en semblait noircit de force.

-Protego!

Il tint devant lui le bouclier, pour ensuite lancer sur le mur devant lui, la bouteille qui se fracassa pour libérer un feu anéantissant. Sous la puissance de ce souffle brûlant, Drago fut projeté à l'extérieur de la maison, par la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

La maison brûla rapidement et entièrement. Les flammes semblaient dévorées tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sur leur passage. La puissance était telle que le feu grondait dans sa destruction.

Drago se releva nonchalamment et se retrouva devant une dizaine de mangemort… Qui allaient, malheureusement pour lui, le faire payer.

***

***

Drago qui n'avait pas été dans la pensine, vit Hermione revenir, le teint blême. Elle déglutit péniblement puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Elle le reconsidérait entièrement. Bien entendu qu'elle avait vu un homme nouveau en Drago Malfoy. Mais pas à ce point tel… Drago Malfoy avait été du bon côté!? Comment avait-il pu être assez courageux pour tourner le dos au mangemort en étant si seul?

-C'est Severus qui me mit au courant de ce dernier Horcruxe. Il se doutait qu'il allait mourir et j'étais le seul qui n'était pas corrompu. Il m'a donc trouvé ce souffle de dragon des géhennes, un draconien très puissant. Et je…

Il fut interrompu par Hermione qui se lança sur lui pour l'étreindre fortement. Son cœur manqua un bon sous ce geste surprenant. Il se dégagea par la suite, bien qu'elle laissa ses bras autour de son cou, pour la contempler. Elle semblait émue et déroutée.

Drago lui offrit un sourire triste et nerveux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'un contact physique pour être sincère. Il prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et enchaîna son récit :

-Je crois que ce secret t'en apprend beaucoup sur moi aujourd'hui. Mais… _Il abaissa son regard, quelque peu embarrassé._

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni Hermione d'ailleurs.

-Tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

Hermione hocha la tête positivement. Son cœur battait trop fort et elle ressentait trop de choses en même temps. Elle voulait repartir maintenant pour ne pas avoir à désirer encore plus cette envie de rester ici éternellement.

Elle repartit donc, laissant derrière elle une boîte à surprise qui lui plaisait de plus en plus…

***

***

***

***

Je suis désolé pour ce temps d'attente. Je suis en fin de session alors… :P Pas besoin d'expliquer. Je termine du moins dans 2 petites semaines alors je vais être tout plein disponible pour achever cette histoire.

Je suis désolé aussi pour les erreurs d'orthographes. Je sais que je peux me corriger à 100%, mais le temps me manque.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire. 

Ha oui, j'allais oublier… J'ai beau adorer Drago… J'oublie toujours que son nom s'écrit en Français Malefoy et non Malfoy. Désolé pour ça aussi. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

Un adieu

Il suffit de caresser son rêve pour qu'il puisse enfin nous échapper à jamais. C'est parfois difficile de saisir le sens de ce mot : Bonheur. Aussi puissant soit-il, il est aussi d'une fugacité hors limite. Un bonheur trop puissant nous apporte parfois les larmes et quand il se brise, les larmes rappliquent de nouveau. Quant à l'amour… Sa puissance peut dépasser les frontières du concevable et quand il se brise… L'on pourrait comparer cela à une attaque cardiaque qui persiste des semaines avant d'enfin vous tuer.

-Je ne veux plus souffrir…

Drago serrait les dents et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il s'était affalé sur ses genoux au beau milieu de sa chambre. Sa mâchoire le brulait comme le ferait de centaines d'aiguilles de feu. C'était insoutenable. Pourtant, depuis Hermione, il n'avait presque ressentit aucune douleur. Sa présence limitait ses afflictions à un soupir d'espoir et de bien-être. Le temps rattrapait-il sa générosité? Le blond déglutit péniblement en fermant les yeux. Cette sensation… Il espérait se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Cette impression qui le tenaillait… Un supplice allait naître aujourd'hui et il le flairait au creux de son cœur, sans savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, il se releva de peine et de misère pour concocter son plan d'aujourd'hui.

***

Ce matin-là, Hermione s'était rendu au manoir plus mollement qu'à l'accoutumée. Sur les grilles du manoir Malefoy était écrit sur un écriteau :

_Ma princesse est invitée au bal de ce soir,_

_Je vous attends vers 18h._

Elle sourit tendrement bien que son entrain habituel était dissimulé sous une crainte grandissante.

***

-Allez 'Mione, pourwoi pas?

La bouche pleine, Ronald essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'inviter son amie à sortir sur les plages chaudes de cet été, ce soir au clair de lune… Avec Harry et Ginny, bien que cette perspective l'enjouait un peu moins.

Ronald, Hermione et Harry en compagnie de Ginny s'étaient montrés au chemin de traverse en une délicieuse après-midi chaude et lumineuse. Ils dînaient maintenant à une terrasse chic et sympathique. Hermione en profiterait pour faire les boutiques et se trouver une jolie robe pour le bal. À chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, son cœur se précipitait à cogner fortement contre sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle soupira une énième fois avant de répondre à Ronald.

-J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir…

Elle appuya son menton contre sa paume moite. Ses mains répondaient toujours ainsi à un stress mal contrôlé. De plus, une mauvaise impression venait chatouiller le creux de son estomac.

-On s'en fou, t'as qu'à annuler bon sens!

Le ton du rouquin avait monté de quelques décibels. Quelques sorcières et sorciers se retournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, paraissant indignés. Le jeune homme abaissa donc le regard en engloutissant une énorme bouchée de salade.

-On s'ennuie de toi un peu c'est tout, tu es souvent partie, _repris Harry d'une voix calme et détendue. _

Hermione se prit le visage entre ses deux mains et murmura.

-Je sais, mais c'est compliqué.

Elle soupira une fois de plus.

Ronald allait répliquer alors qu'une grande femme d'un teint de neige et à la beauté éblouissante, fit son entrée sur la terrasse. Elle s'assit en compagnie d'une femme de son âge, mais plus replète et négligée. Disons seulement que c'est difficile de paraître aussi parfaitement sublime aux côtés de Narcissa Malefoy.

À cette arrivée, eHer dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du derrière de ses oreilles pour les entraîner devant son visage. Elle voulait disparaître de la surface de la Terre tout en espérant de ne pas se faire remarquer par la mère de Drago.

-Alors comment va ton fils? La femme aux formes plus généreuses s'était assise devant Narcissa à quelques pas d'Hermione. Celle-ci remarqua tout de suite que Ron et Harry surtout, s'étaient intéressés à cette conversation à propos de leur ennemi.

-Bien mieux, _la femme blonde leva les yeux au ciel, enfin je crois_. Il n'est pas très bavard.

-Qui l'eut cru!? Son _ton s'éleva et elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse pour son amie._ Il m'avait semblé complètement anéanti le pauvre.

Narcissa eut un sourire en coin et approcha son visage de sa vis-à-vis.

-Ha ce que l'amour peut faire… La mère de Drago se redressa par la suite et elle souriait malicieusement à son amie.

-Quoi!? Ne me dis pas! Qui est-ce? Moi qui croyais… à cause de son pauvre visage. Allez, raconte-moi tout!

Le visage d'Hermione était livide. Semblant plus qu'embarrassée, elle se leva promptement de table et s'adressa à ses amis.

-Nous devrions partir. Pourquoi manger quand le temps est aussi beau, l'on devrait aller à la plage maintenant, allez! Sa voix était précipitée et tremblante.

Ginny semblait hésitante et Harry tout comme Ronald, n'y comprenait rien. Leurs assiettes n'étaient même pas terminées. Pourquoi voulait-elle soudainement partir?

-Que?

Ronald fut toutefois coupé par la réponse de Narcissa qu'il attendait en fait, avec impatience. Qui voudrait de Drago Malefoy omis une Serpentard aussi vile et repoussante que lui?

Après avoir rigolé légèrement, Narcissa s'approcha de l'autre femme une nouvelle fois, comme si elle allait lui confier le plus fragile des secrets. Sa voix s'abaissa, mais la proximité offrait le loisir à Ronald de tout entendre.

-Tu ne vas pas y croire… Quelle ironie! Lucius trépasserait sur-le-champ s'il l'apprenait. Pourtant, je suis très heureuse pour mon fils si c'est bien ce que je pense. Peut-être que je me trompe et qu'ils ne sont qu'amis… Je…

-Allez Narcissa cesse de me faire languir! _L'autre femme se tordait sur sa chaise, attendant impatiemment une réponse._

-On y va? _Le ton d'Hermione était complètement désespéré._

-Eh bien Hermione Granger, la fille de moldue qui a combattue aux côtés d'Harry Potter.

Elle paraissait fière, comme si son sang-de-bourbe s'était transformé grâce aux exploits et cette guerre… Soudain, la femme replète se retourna pour regarder Harry, puis Hermione.

-Tu veux dire celle-là?

Le visage de Narcissa s'éclaira et les poings de Ronald se crispèrent à en rendre blanches ses jointures.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu… Sa voix fut un murmure. Mrs Malefoy venait de comprendre son erreur bien qu'elle était loin de saisir toute l'histoire.

Hermione ne put même pas regarder Ron en face, elle se retourna puis partie précipitamment du restaurant. Ronald, quant à lui, se releva rapidement et sa chaise se renversa. Il contourna la table, assaillit Narcissa de son regard le plus sombre et courra jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse saisir son amie par le coude.

-Laisse-moi Ronald! Elle criait. Tous ses membres tremblaient.

-Regarde-moi Hermione! Sa voix fut cassée par la colère. Le jeune homme prit alors la sorcière par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Je suis…

-Dra-go… Male-foy… _Il appuya sur chacune des lettres._

Les grands yeux du rouquin cherchaient des réponses dans les yeux d'Hermione qui regardait misérablement ses chaussures. Ron ne semblait pas comprendre, il cherchait le pourquoi des choses. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Pas cette fouine… Je vaux mieux que ça… _Ses paroles furent suppliantes._

-Laisse-moi je t'en pris Ronald. _Son ton s'adoucit et ses yeux miroitaient maintenant de larmes incontrôlées. _

Harry et Ginny s'étaient aussi avancés. Le survivant fronçait les sourcils, lui aussi ne semblait pas concevoir cette idée.

-Tu as raison Harry, je m'ennuie de vous moi aussi.

Elle sourit au héros avant de fondre en larmes et de se défaire de l'emprise de Ronald. Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus ses amis et jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le monde des moldus, loin du chemin de traverse.

***

Tout était parfait! Drago venait de terminer ses préparatifs. Narcissa était partie une nouvelle fois pour quelques jours et le manoir était sublime et chaleureux. La table à dîner débordait d'un festin succulent et la salle de bal était magnifique; des murs dorés, aux milliers de roses qui l'honoraient et aux centaines de chandelles qui valseraient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le blond s'était aussi inspiré d'un livre qu'il adorait : il ensorcela une commode, un chandelier et une horloge qui joueront des pièces musicales toute la soirée à l'aide d'un violon, un violoncelle et le piano pour la commode. Le jeune homme et Hermione ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelque temps puisque la confection de cette œuvre lui avait pris plusieurs jours.

18h allait bientôt sonner et son cœur battait la chamade. Pour l'occasion, Drago portait un habit de la noblesse médiévale. Avec son masque qui lui donnait un air bestial, il ressemblait quasiment à cette bête du conte de Beaumont.

« Toc. Toc »

Deux coups timides résonnèrent à la porte enfin. Drago pressa le pas pour ouvrir la porte à sa princesse. Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre. Il lui sourit quand il l'aperçut, bien qu'il haussa un sourcil tout à la fois. N'avait-elle pas vu son message? Il s'attendait à la voir vêtue d'une magnifique robe. Quoique… Peut-être n'avait-elle pas assez d'argent pour se procurer quelque chose d'élégant. Probablement que quelque chose dans les affaires de sa mère allait lui faire à ravir. Ses pensées défilaient à tout rompre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'en plus d'être vêtu d'un simple jean, ses yeux étaient bouffis et son teint blafard.

-Allez entre. Son ton fut doux et inquiet à la fois.

Il l'entraîna vers la salle à manger en lui indiquant le chemin de sa main qui poussait légèrement son dos. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise et Hermione dut retenir ses sanglots quand elle vit le festin qu'il lui avait préparé.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Drago tourna les talons, mais Hermione lui saisit le poignet et l'obligea à s'asseoir à son tour. Elle sursauta presque quand elle sentit la peau de son ami. Elle était tellement froide et ferme… Presque comme celle d'un mort. Le blond ne s'assit pas sur une chaise, mais il s'agenouilla plutôt aux côtés d'Hermione en enlaçant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La jeune femme ne pouvait même pas regarder Drago en face… Tout comme Ronald. Elle déglutit péniblement en fixant la table devant elle.

Le blond la toisa et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-On arrête tout. _Ses mots furent fermes bien qu'ils avaient été pénibles à dire. _

Se fut à Drago comme un poignard que l'on enfonce par surprise dans le dos jusqu'au cœur. Cela dit, son visage resta impassible. Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient et de nouvelles larmes recommencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues.

-J'en ai assez de me cacher et puis. _Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Drago enfin._ Je n'ai pas ma place parmi cette vie.

Le blond serrait de plus en plus les mains d'Hermione, comme s'il espérait ne faire qu'un avec elle.

-Mais… Tu es… _La voix de Drago se cassa, il était essoufflé maintenant comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres._ Je ne comprends pas.

Dieu que s'était pénible pour la jeune femme. Elle brûlait d'un amour incontrôlable qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Du moins, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un destin déjà tout tracé. Parmi les Weasley et Harry… Jamais les pages du récit de sa vie n'avaient écrit à l'encre indélébile : Drago Malefoy. La seule façon d'en finir était de changer l'amour de Drago en haine. C'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle en ce moment du moins…

-Tu es tellement pédant et arrogant Malefoy. Ronald est la sincérité incarnée et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. L'on aurait dit que tu as été sculpté dans du marbre. Tu me sembles irréel et je me sens morte quand je suis avec toi.

Sur ces mots elle se leva et obligea Drago à lâcher ses mains. Celui-ci regardait maintenant le sol, les mains sur ses genoux.

Une partie de vérité avait été libérée dans ces mots horriblement cruels. Elle se sentait véritablement morte dans les bras de Drago. La seule chose qui pouvait effacer la douleur de ce monde barbare était la mort. La seule méthode pour ne plus sentir le froid, le stress des examens, la peur, la haine, l'inquiétude, la peine… C'était bel et bien de mourir. Or, dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger ne sentait plus toutes ses émotions douloureuses. Elle ne sentait que l'amour, la chaleur, le calme, l'envie d'infini, le bonheur… C'était si confortable et si irréel à la fois.

Hermione marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à l'entrée. Drago n'avait pas bougé, toujours agenouillé sur le carrelage froid de la salle à dîner. Seule et résolue, elle ouvrit cette immense porte massive pour quitter à tout jamais ce manoir qui hanta ses songes le temps du plus bel été de sa vie.

Quant à Drago, sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait beau respirer, c'était comme si l'oxygène le contournait sans se rendre à lui. Il avait mal. Son visage le rongeait et son cœur se tortillait de douleur. Doucement, une larme naquit du bleu de ses yeux, pour tomber lourdement sur le sol, puis une deuxième…

-Mais… Tu es… À moi…

Il se laissa tomber vers l'avant, toujours à genoux et appuyé de ses mains sur le sol gelé. Il avait froid. Il voulait mourir. Comment pouvait-il autant aimer? Tout cela avait été si soudain et de courte durée. C'était incroyable. Incroyablement douloureux.

***

-Hermione?

Ronald parût complètement dépourvu quand il vu Hermione lui revenir quelques heures après cet incident au chemin de traverse.

-Je suis désolée.

Son amie de toujours s'élança vers lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Elle appuya sa joue contre le torse du jeune homme. Il était si chaud, si réel comparé Drago. Ronald sourit puis enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa tendre moitié.

-Te revoilà, enfin. Je t'aime Hermione.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle ne fit que serrer ses bras autour de Ronald encore plus fort. La douleur était intolérable, mais son choix était fait. Tout était maintenant terminé. Tout allait être comme avant. Tout allait redevenir si réel… Si banal…

***

***

***

***

***

Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour le long moment d'attente. Enfin, j'en ai un, mais il est médiocre. Il se nomme Twilight la fascination et Twilight la tentation. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour? ^^

Sinon ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire n'est pas terminée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

2 + 2 = ? ... Je ne sais plus

***

***

***

-Logique!? Tu n'y connais absolument rien ou quoi?

La voix de Ginny s'était cassée sous l'hébétement. Hermione devait être la personne la plus intelligente qu'elle connaissait nonobstant l'amour. Une sorcière amenée par des moldus, qui travaillait très fort et qui c'était construit une connaissance générale épanouie et imposante. C'était impossible qu'elle dise autant d'absurdité concernant l'amour, c'était plus qu'inconcevable. Ginny ferma les yeux et avala une lourde et profonde inspiration, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit devant son amie. Cette dernière frissonnait, des cernes creusaient ses yeux et son teint était d'un cramoisi confus et honteux.

-J'en ai assez que tu joues avec mon frère comme s'il n'était qu'un pauvre souaffle malmené.

Sa voix était empreinte de sévérité bien qu'elle s'était adoucie.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne bougeait pas. Ses jambes étaient clouées à son torse et elle les enserrait fortement de ses deux bras. Elle attendait patiemment son jugement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle méritait bien pire.

-Et ce pauvre Drago! Tu y as pensé? Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais tout ce que tu m'as dit à propos de lui? C'est mort maintenant!? Je peux connaître tes intentions, ce qui t'a motivé à faire cette horreur?

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre à cette question qu'elle avait tant redoutée. Des larmes roulaient contre ses joues bien qu'elle ne sanglotait pas.

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eu peur. J'ai l'impression que mon destin a toujours été tracé. J'ai l'impression que c'est mon destin tout tracé qui m'a amené Ronald et Harry. Une personne ouverte et gentille et l'autre qui vivait quelque chose de très semblable à moi, puisqu'il n'y connaissait rien à la sorcellerie. J'ai passé 7 années à n'avoir qu'eux, à apprendre à les connaître, à apprendre à vivre ensemble, tous les trois. Puis, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour Ronald vers ma quatrième année. Je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec les Weasley. Puis Harry t'a eu, toi. C'était comme ça c'est tout. Drago ne devait pas être là. Une page a été ajoutée à mon histoire et je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai trop peur de perdre Harry et Ron. La famille Weasley, toi, le terrier, mes souvenirs à Poudlard. _Sa voix se cassa et ses mots faiblirent sous le chagrin._ Je suis incapable de m'imaginer dans le futur avec Drago. Tout me semble illogique et irréel avec lui. C'est impossible que cela puisse durer.

Ginny n'avait fait qu'écouter son ami en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ces paroles lui étaient difficiles à entendre puisqu'elles concernaient surtout son pauvre frère. Elle soupira alors avant de rétorquer d'une voix maintenant tendre :

-Écoute-moi bien. _Elle approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et son regard se fit insistant._ Il n'y a rien de logique et de déterminé dans l'amour. Tu n'y comprends absolument rien. L'amour c'est complètement absurde, illogique et facile à la fois…

Elle marqua une pause et abaissa son regard avant de rechercher des yeux celui noisette de son amie.

-Que font 2+2?

Hermione essuya ses yeux bouffis par les larmes du revers de la main. Une ride apparut alors sur son front. Elle semblait perplexe et perdue.

-Pourquoi tu me poses une telle question?

La rouquine persista :

-Que font 2+2?

Hermione roula les yeux avant de répondre :

-4.

-Bon et alors que font Ronald + Harry + un passé + Griffondor + un changement + Drago + les sentiments que tu éprouves envers Drago + ta culpabilité te laisser Ronald ? Hein? Ça donne quoi tout ça ensemble Hermione?

Ginny recula par la suite et croisa les bras, attendant une réponse.

Celle-ci remonta la tête de ses genoux et inclina légèrement la tête de côté.

-Rien de bien concret?

-Dans le mille. Mais dis-moi maintenant, comment vas-tu organiser cette équation problématique pour y trouver la réponse?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Elle ne répondit pas et attendait avec avidité la solution.

-Je n'en sais rien Ginny… Absolument rien. C'est trop compliqué.

Ginny pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-C'est pourtant super simple grande tête folle.

Hermione ignora cette dernière phrase et persista :

-Que dois-je faire?

Son amie soupira de nouveau.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire là à l'instant en oubliant les remords et les conséquences?

Hermione n'y réfléchit même pas.

-D'aller au manoir Malefoy et d'embrasser Drago. Je ferai ensuite tout ce qu'il voudra pour me faire pardonner.

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et elle acquiesça doucement.

-Bon ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fou encore ici?

Sur ce, Hermione se releva et ne prit même pas le temps de se regarder. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sa vieille tenue laissant largement à désirer. Elle sortit en hâte de la chambre et renversa Ronald qui se tenait tout juste devant la porte. Son regard trahissait toutes les vérités qu'il venait d'entendre. Sans dire un mot, il referma sa poigne sur le coude de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. À destination, il referma sa porte et resta debout entre Hermione et la sortie. Son visage était de marbre, n'exprimant aucune émotion.

-Donc, tu le choisis lui? Tu es certaine maintenant?

C'était trop tôt, tout s'était passé tellement vite. Hermione sentait la pièce tournée et ses genoux menaçaient de la laisser choir à tout moment.

-Seras-tu toujours mon ami? Sur ces paroles elle serra les poings et abaissa un regard honteux.

-Tu sais que tu es cruelle et égoïste? J'aimerais mieux que tu disparaisses pour toujours. Le deuil sera moins lourd à supporter. Tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux à la fois, tu dois choisir et tu as choisi alors…

Hermione le coupa net tout en haussant le ton.

-D'accord! Je disparais de vos vies dès maintenant!

Sur ce, elle contourna Ronald et ouvrit la porte avant d'ajouter :

-Je sais que j'ai été abominable, j'en suis navrée.

La porte claque lourdement et Ronald vacilla lourdement jusqu'à son lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une amie, une copine et un tas de beaux souvenirs à la fois.

Quant à Hermione, elle retourna précipitamment dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny pour faire ses valises. Elle allait quitter les Weasley sur-le-champ. Elle allait leur débarrasser de sa répugnante carcasse égoïste. Les mots de Ronald l'avaient troublé. Pourtant, ils étaient si vrais… Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle depuis le début. Pauvre Drago… Pauvre Ronald… Pauvres Weasley qui avaient vu l'un des leurs souffrir par sa faute. Tout allait bientôt s'arranger.

Vêtements et livres volaient dans la pièce jusqu'à 3 lourdes valises placées sur le lit de Ginny. Cette dernière la dévisageait bien qu'elle semblait résolue à cette idée précipitée.

-Moi et Harry te rendrons visite… Je suis.

Tout en refermant la première valise débordante de vêtements froissés, la jeune sorcière coupa net son ancienne belle-sœur.

-Ne dis rien. C'est comme ça et c'est tout. Je ne peux pas tout avoir à la fois, Ronald a raison.

Un quart de l'horloge suffit à Hermione pour amasser tous ses effets. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle enlaça fortement Ginny qui tremblait maintenant.

-Tu vas me manquer, sanglota la rouquine.

-À moi aussi, explique tout à Harry je te pris.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione asséna ses bagages d'un sortilège de légèreté pour les prendre en main et dévaler les escaliers craquants du terrier. Sans un regard pour Molly qu'elle croisa, Hermione sortit de cette maison qui sentait bon mille et une saveurs de son passé.

***

***

***

Il se laissa tomber vers l'avant, toujours à genoux et appuyé de ses mains sur le sol gelé. Il avait froid. Il voulait mourir. Comment pouvait-il autant aimer? Tout cela avait été si soudain et de courte durée. C'était incroyable. Incroyablement douloureux.

Toujours genoux contre le carrelage froid, Drago se défit des liens de son masque qu'il lança tout au fond de la pièce. Le sol était tellement net qu'il put y entrevoir son visage démoli. Rien ne c'était amélioré. Sa mâchoire inférieure manquait toujours et la chair cicatrisée pendait ici et là dans un spectacle d'horreur. Toujours tremblant, il se releva de peine et de misère. L'une de ses mains s'accrocha à ses vêtements au niveau de son cœur qui tambourinait d'une façon désordonnée.

Un moment, il eut envie de tout détruire. Faire voler le dîner sur les murs et arracher à la salle de bal, tout son contenu romantique. Pourtant, il ne fit qu'une chose : Monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et s'y enfermer à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges.

À l'intérieur, il scruta un instant son visage de monstre à l'aide d'une glace accrochée au mur du fond. Il s'avança pour la décrocher et la déposer sur le sol en lui donnant comme support, la porte de la chambre. Il s'assit devant le miroir et plongea son regard dans son reflet. Pendant longtemps il resta ainsi, en se concentrant sur sa respiration qu'il voulait tout d'abord maîtriser. Ses tremblements se stoppèrent par la suite.

Ensuite, Drago perdu le fil du temps. Il fut assis tellement longtemps devant cette maudite glace, qu'il n'entendit même pas sa mère frapper contre sa porte, plusieurs heures après le départ d'Hermione. Il ne bougea même pas quand la nuit tomba pour obscurcir les traits de son reflet qu'il ne voyait presque plus. Le lendemain matin, il était toujours là, à se scruter, bien que ses paupières voulaient lâcher prise.

-Tu m'inquiètes Drago, ouvre-moi je t'en pris.

La voix de sa mère chancelait par-delà la porte et par-delà ses pensées éteintes. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été enveloppé une nuit entière par un voile noir, qui lui avait volé la faculté du temps, des émotions et des sensations.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes puis s'ouvrirent sur son plafond. Tendu et inconfortable, il dû mettre plusieurs secondes pour se relever et s'étirer de tout son long.

Bien que le blond avait l'impression de n'avoir pensé à rien une nuit entière, une seule idée le rongeait maintenant. Il ouvrit enfin la porte sur une mère éreintée et inquiète. Il la contourna pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol du manoir, où y était entreposé un stock intéressant d'ingrédient et d'accessoires pour la confection de potions.

-Drago, dis-moi quelque chose. Tu devrais peut-être remettre ton masque… Ça pourrait s'infecter...

Elle suivit son fils jusqu'en bas. Sans rien dire, Drago rassembla un grand chaudron et quelques livres sur une table faite de vieux bois écaillé. La voix rauque et hésitante, Drago s'adressa enfin à sa mère :

-Remonte en haut, ça va, je vais mieux. Nous avons été idiots d'engager autant de gens puisque le vrai maître des potions a forgé son remplaçant avant de mourir.

Sa voix était solennelle et motivée.

En effet, Drago avait passé des heures et des heures dans les appartements de son parrain, toute sa scolarité, pour en apprendre de plus en plus à propos des potions. Puisque son père était un salaud, le blond avait toujours vu en Severus un géniteur et il savait que ce dernier l'avait toujours vu comme le fils qu'il n'aura jamais eu. Il allait se débarrasser de ce visage de monstre une bonne fois pour toutes. De toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Rêver et être heureux n'était plus une priorité. Le reflet du miroir lui avait offert une idée pertinente. S'il ne pouvait pas soigner ses plaies, il allait donner l'illusion qu'il était guéri. Tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'oublier Hermione, il travailla sans relâche pendant 4 journées entières jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne cogner à sa porte…

***

***

***

Hermione avait frappé trois solides coups sur la porte massive du manoir Malefoy. Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre et bien que ses valises étaient légères, le stress lui fit lâcher prise les 3 valises qui échouèrent mollement sur le sol.

**Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Drago masqué et maladif. Il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée et les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux étaient bien pires que les siennes. Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces quelques journées? Le blond la toisa. Son corps resta complètement de glace. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, nonobstant qu'il connaissait exactement les raisons de son départ.**

Quant à Hermione, elle ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. La vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait la paralysait. Or, de sa voix la plus tendre, c'est le jeune homme qui enfreignit le silence :

-Tu vas mieux?

Hermione fronça les sourcils pendant que Drago la laissa entrer, tout en lui prenant ses valises qu'il laissa dans l'entrée. Il l'entraîna dans le même salon où ils avaient déjà parlé et la fit s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla par terre devant elle et lui prit les deux mains. Son regard bleu était inquiet et voilé.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione. Je sais que Ronald a fait partie de ta vie bien plus longtemps que moi. Je sais que cela a dû être pénible pour toi. Je sais que tu avais du mal à choisir entre nous deux et que plutôt, tu refusais de faire ce choix. Je sais que tu m'as dit des atrocités pour que je puisse t'en vouloir. La colère est beaucoup plus supportable que la perte d'un être cher.

Il s'approcha ensuite et déposa sa joue sur les genoux tremblants d'Hermione. Cette dernière enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux presque blancs de Drago.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas? Sa voix était presque étouffée tant il lui était insupportable que Drago soit autant empathique. Il avait tout compris…

-Bien sûr que non.

-Mais pourquoi? Sa voix se cassa et des larmes se mirent à tomber le long de ses joues. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la peine qu'elle ressentait, mais bien une colère destructrice contre elle-même.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que relever la tête pour admirer une femme qui lui avait manqué.

-Tu devrais me crier dessus! J'ai été horrible. Drago, j'aimerais mieux que tu refuses de me pardonner. C'était trop douloureux. J'ai été horrible. J'ai.

Les lèvres de Drago se pressèrent soudainement contre celles d'Hermione, humectées de larmes. Il se releva et entraîna Hermione tout contre lui en enchaînant sa taille de ses mains fortes. Le baisé était passionné et désespéré à la fois. C'était comme si ce baiser était le premier et le dernier. La douleur accompagnait le plaisir en cet instant troublé par trop d'émotions. Hermione y participa avidement en oubliant sa culpabilité. Elle entoura le cou de Drago de ses deux bras, se rapprochant encore plus.

Drago lâcha ensuite la prise pour enfuir son visage dans les cheveux épais d'Hermione.

-Tu sais quoi? _Susurra-t-il à son oreille._

Hermione fit non de la tête, trop occupé à sentir la peau de Drago. Il sentait tellement bon.

-J'ai un autre secret pour toi. Je ne suis pas rancunier.

La jeune femme rigola légèrement même si elle pleurait toujours. Des larmes de peine transformées en larmes de joies et de soulagement.

-Je t'aime.

Cette déclaration de la part d'Hermione ne fut qu'un souffle bien que le cœur de Drago manqua un battement à ces trois mots.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma princesse.

L'amour qui subsistait dans la pièce était presque palpable. Ils restèrent enlacés dans le salon pendant plusieurs minutes, bien qu'ils espéraient tous les deux que cet instant ne se termine jamais.

***

***

***

***

***

Bon! Je n'ai plus Twilight comme excuse. ^^ J'écris rarement des chapitres parce que les cours sont difficiles et mes journées trop occupées. Je viens de terminer d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je dois attendre 6 longues heures avant de le corriger et de l'envoyer sur le net car je dois travailler dans 20 petites minutes. :(

Et puis là me parler plus de Twilight! Loll j'ai eu plus de commentaires sur les livres que le chapitre bon sens.

Lils : Tu as complètement raison, je pourrais écrire le double avec le même contenu, mais bon. Un seul chapitre me prend entre 3 et 4 heures à écrire et je manque de temps. Toutefois, je garde tes commentaires pour le jour où je vais tenter d'écrire un livre à moi avec mes personnages. :p

Littlebeatle : Merci, tu m'as inspiré ce chapitre. Comme tu as pu le constater, l'amour est illogique et Hermione est quelqu'un de très logique. C'est donc normal qu'elle agisse un peu n'importe comment. Dans ma tête en tout cas. XD

Merci encore pour les commentaires! Continuez c'est encourageant!eHer


End file.
